


Force To Be Reckoned With

by stevebuckycaptainwinter12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckycaptainwinter12/pseuds/stevebuckycaptainwinter12
Summary: Y/n knew Bucky in his HYDRA days, for she was also a victim. One day, she meets Sam, Natasha and Steve Rogers- the man who changes her life for the better.Before they left the cell, they hugged each other one last time. He placed his chin on top of her head as she snuggled into his chest. “Thank you” she mumbled into his chest. “What for darlin’?”. “For always looking out for me. If it weren't for you then I probably wouldn't be alive. I love you. You're the dad I never had” she said inhaling the scent that was him. Safety and warmth that only a daughter would ever smell on their father. Her confession nearly brought him to tears. “Oh sweetheart, thank you for reminding me that there is still purity in this world. You're the daughter I never had and I love you so much. I will always protect you, just know that” he said, kissing her on the forehead one last time before pulling away from each other as the guards approached the cell. With one final look at each other they parted ways and pulled on their hatred faces, heading towards the truck, ready to face the worst fight of their lives.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!!!  
> This is my new series where the reader is enhanced with water manipulation powers and can also produce forcefields. Join her on the journey of her life where she re-unites with Bucky and finds love in Steve. Can they provide the loving family that she has missed.

1984

When you were 4 years old your parents took you to Australia on holiday for the first time. You were beyond excited when they took you to Bondi beach. However, the rip took you out to sea, further than you had ever been and were starting to drown. Your parents couldn't get out to you and the lifeguards hadn't seen you yet. All of a sudden, you were lifted in the air by the waves and transported back to dry land. When you reached the shore, your father ran to you and cradled you as you cried into his shoulder, but all three of you were thinking the same thing, what the hell happened! There was no way that was a wave. As soon as you got back to America, you started to experiment with your new found powers. Finally, at 6 years old you fully understood the true extent of your powers. You could manipulate water. You could absorb the water into your veins as it flowed through you like blood, and expel it at any enemies that may arise. 

1987

When you were 7 years old, you discovered another power. After walking to the mall with your mom, you were on your way home and was waiting at the traffic lights when a girl stepped out into the road as a car was coming towards her. They didn't have time to stop the car and hit the girl, but she felt nothing. Just as the car touched her, there was a forcefield erected around her. No one noticed this, not even the girl. Only you, your mother and the driver saw. You looked at your mother who looked worried, you followed her eyes down to your hands where they were outstretched. You audibly gasped as you confirmed your theory. When you withdrew your hands, the forcefield disappeared and everyone resumed their lives. Not that they ever stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, your mother saw the driver looking at you, almost horrified at what you did. She grabbed your hands and practically ran with you back home to hide you away from the world. For the next three years your mother and father hid you away, they pulled you out of school and banned you from the internet, to ensure that the world knew nothing about you. 

1990

That was the case until HYDRA approached you at 10 years old saying that they could take you and make you normal. So they took you away and you never saw your parents again. That was what hurt the most. Your own mom and dad that were supposed to love you no matter what or who you were gave you up to some crazy physco organisation so that they could live an easier life. When you arrived at the facility, your life turned to crap. They dragged you down a long, cold, dingy hallway to a laboratory where there was a bed with ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs. They strapped you down and placed a collar around your neck. You later realised that it stopped you forming force fields. That was your only way to defend yourself as they prodded and poked you with so many needles, trying to extract something from your blood. They also injected you with something, calling you their “new winter soldier”. however, the serum didn't work and all they left you with was a fast metabolism and slower ageing, meaning at 12 years old you still looked 5. They gave you no pain medication so you felt everything. Every slice of your skin and every crack of your bones as they tried too hard to extract your powers. Your screams resonated through the hallways and no one did anything to stop it. This became your life for the next two years. You eventually gave up with trying to feel anything. Your face was emotionless and so was your mind. There was nothing there. Your parents left you with these monsters. You lost your love for them. Not one of the scientists showed you emotion. Not one of the soldiers recognised the fact that you're also a human being, regarding your emotions. At the end of the two years, you had nothing left to give, or take. You wanted to die. You were close to dying. You were too thin, with hollow cheeks, pale skin and limp, dead hair. You weren't beautiful. You weren't pretty. But one day, when you were so close to giving up you were practically knocking on death’s door, the wrist and ankle cuffs were finally released. They roughly pushed you up from the table and dragged you down the hallway. Because you hadn't used your legs in such a long time, you couldn't walk. But you didn't need to worry about that because you were thrown into a cell. The cold, hard floors grazed your delicate skin and you whimpered from the pain. Only being 12 years old, you were still so innocent, young and defenceless. “ты только что сделал шум?” (Did you just make a noise?) questioned one of the guards. You were lucky that you understood him, giving that you had nothing else to do whilst they experimented. You learnt Russian and could understand it fluently. It was the only thing you had left that made you human. “нет ... нет, я обещаю” (no…no I promise) you cried. “ты снова говорил маленькая девочка” (you spoke again little girl) he sneered. He began to raise his fist before another voice stopped him. “Оставь ее одну” (leave her alone). You looked up to see another cell opposite you, with a man with long hair sat on a bed. Your eyes raked over him, taking in everything you could, absorbing as much as possible from this new person. For two years you only ever saw the same soldiers, guards and scientists, as well as the director: Alexander Pierce. The guard then turned towards him. He sneered again before replying with: “заткнись актив. у тебя нет места, нет ценности. не вмешивайся.” (shut up asset. you have no place, no worth. do not interfere.) When he said that, you felt the first real emotion, besides fear and pain, for the first time in two years. Anger. This man that you barely knew had defended you and now he was being told that he had no value! With all the bravery your little, weak, 12 year old body could muster, you rose to his defence. “не разговаривай с ним так” (don’t talk to him like that). Again, the guard focused his attention on you and swung his fist straight into your cheek. You felt the bruise forming on your eye already. “НООО!” (NOOO!) screamed the man in the cell. You winced away from the man and cowered into the corner of the room. “Guard that’s enough!” Came the voice of Alexander Pierce. “Go on, get out. She won't hurt me. She can't" he said, pushing the guard out of your cell into the hallway. “I'm glad you two can get on like this, because he is your new trainer. You are to be our new weapon. Get familiarised with each other. Training starts tomorrow. Be ready” he said. He then stepped out of your cell, following the guard, and you saw him swipe his card in a lock. He then slipped it into his suit pocket and it opened the cell door that connected the man to you. He didn't move straight away and neither did you. But as soon as the hallway was vacated he raced over to you. You cowered away into the corner, thinking that he would hurt you. “No..no, I won't hurt you” he said. You looked into his eyes again and realised that there was something there. Sympathy? Sadness? “You speak English” you croaked out. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. He then, slowly, held his hand out and you took it. He pulled you up gently and sat you on the bed. He examined your eye and sighed deeply. When he swept his left hand over your eye, you gasped from the coldness. That's when you realised that it was metal. He went to pull away, you grasped it and put it back. “It soothes the pain” you reasoned. He seemed comforted by this and went on to ask a few questions. “What’s your name?” “y/n, what’s yours?” You questioned innocently, but a look of confusion passed across his face. “What’s the matter?” You questioned curiously. “They call me soldat, asset, and Winter Soldier, but I don't think that’s my real name” he replied honestly. There was something about this girl that pulled the soldier from the shadows. Her innocence was sweet, he knew next to nothing about her, yet she made him feel real emotions. This was a strange feeling for him. HYDRA wiped him of memories, emotions, feelings. He was supposed to be empty, but seeing that guard pick on a poor, young girl affected him more than it should have. He felt anger and couldn't control it. And then to see you stick up for him, even though you didn't know him proved that you still had a pure heart, despite what HYDRA did to you. He knew that he had to protect that heart no matter what, and he would do anything. He also knew that he needed to protect you. “oh…i’m sorry. Why don't I call you something different so that I don't sound like those monsters?” She asked again, looking at him with those sweet eyes. How could he say no? “I think I remember being called something, it began with a B…Bu….urgh it’s no good. I don't remember” he said feeling really dejected. “Why don't I call you lefty because of your arm. Only until you remember your real name” she reasoned. His heart lurched at the pure kindness in her. He was a deadly assassin that was whipped by this sweet little girl. “Sounds good….how old are you?” He asked hoping she was at least 20 so that it didn't sound as bad as abuse on a child, although she looked a lot younger. “12” she said matter-of-factly. All of a sudden there was a rush of anger that surged through him again. They did this to a child! A sweet, innocent child who was defenceless! That meant that she was 10 years old when she first arrived. He remembered seeing her being brought to the facility. He was being briefed for a mission and was curious as to why they were bothering children. He had a big mind sweep that day, but somehow the memory of her returned and stuck out vividly. Clearly she was special to him. “I remember them bringing you here, about 2 years ago, you were crying for your parents.” She flinched at the memory of her parents. “Did they take you from your mother and father” he asked curiously. You were so young, that was the only logical reason as to why you were there. “no…my parents didn't want me anymore because they were too ashamed of me and my powers. They hid me from the world in fear, and when these people…HYDRA…..offered to relieve them of their burden, they jumped at the chance.” She said emotionless. This hurt him. Her parents had abandoned her because they were ashamed? Of what? “Why did they hide you away?”. “I have powers, I can control water and produce force fields. Or at least I could before they put this thing around my neck. I don't even remember how to manipulate water” she admitted, leaning into his side as he wrapped his flesh arm around her shoulders. “Well I'm very sorry that they hid you away, I wouldn't if you were my daughter, because what you can do is pretty awesome.” He admitted. She smile genuinely at that. He then reached up to the collar around her neck with his metal arm. “What are you doing?” She questioned extremely confused. “This” he replied as he snapped it off. Once it was free, you reached up to feel around your neck, enjoying the freedom you felt. You looked up at ‘lefty’ and smiled at him. You barely knew him but you knew that you could trust him. “Now try your powers” he coaxed. You held your hands out and tried to produce a field but it didn't work. You tried again but frowned when you failed. “don't worry about it doll, we’ll work on it” he said. You smiled at the nickname. “I am your knew training partner” he said winking at you as he got up to go back to his cell. “What you smilin’ at?” He quizzed. “The nickname. No one has ever called me that before” she said honestly. He frowned in sadness. Clearly she had missed out on the love she so clearly deserved. “What do they call you here?” He asked. “Subject 12” she answered. “Never y/n. I can’t remember the last time someone called me by my real name”. He frowned again. “Well i’ll call you y/n and doll whenever I can.” He answered smiling at her, provoking another smile in return. “Anyway, at least you can still remember your name. It hasn't been too long for you” he reasoned. “why…how long has it been for you?” She asked curiously. “I've been here for forty years” he responded, surprised he knew that. It seemed that she was pulling his memories back to him. “You don’t look that old…how old are you?” She questioned again. “Too old doll” he responded grinning. He then realised that she was slowly uncovering the old him. The person before the mind sweeps. “Maybe they gave you the same serum they gave me. It didn't work though. I don't have any super-strength. I just don't age” she shrugged sadly. “I have something called super-strength and fast healing.” He replied. “Oh that’s cool” she perked up, making his heart soar once more. “Listen sweetheart, I wanna protect you as much as possible whilst we’re hear, but if the guards find out that we like each other so much then they’ll separate us again. When we’re in these cells we can be us two, but when we’re out there training and fighting, we have to be the Winter Soldier and Subject 12.” He said, saddening at the realisation that they would take her away from him if they found out about the friendship between the two. “Understood” she replied compliantly. He was glad that she did because it made life a lot easier. Most 12 year olds you met liked to make life hard, but y/n wasn't like most 12 year olds. She experienced so much pain that she had to mature early. He then kissed her forehead, surprising himself at the affection, and returned to his cell to begin planning her training. He would make sure that she could defend herself against anyone and anything.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and y/n begin planning their long-awaited escape from Hydra, sharing a few kind last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but this is a short chapter this week, however I can assure you that it gets better in chapter 3 so stick around!

1997

“Harder” he shouted. “You’re pulling your punches” he complained. “Focus your mind on the target” he scolded. When you finally managed to land a punch to his nose, you sighed in relief and stood away from him. “You bitch” he said, lunging towards you but two guards caught hold of him and dragged him back to the cells. You turned away and unwrapped your hands. You then approached the two guards as they began to escort you back to your adjoining cell but Alexander Pierce stopped you. He exchanged a few glances with the guards and you were then taken down a strange hallway to an office at the end. It was damp and small, but an overall improvement from every other room you've ever been in. “Take a seat subject. Over the 5 years you've been here training with the asset, you have proved yourself. At 17 years of age you can take down a weakling like him.” Complimented Pierce. Except it wasn't a compliment, because lefty wasn't a ‘weakling’. He was so strong, he just went easy on you to make life better. Because ever since the two of you met, he was like a father to you. He protected you, made sure they fed you enough to build your strength, helped you gain control of your water powers (although force fields never returned), made sure you could defend yourself and always made you feel loved. As you got older, he confessed more and more to you about himself. As you climbed the ranks, HYDRA became less interested in him, so they stopped wiping his mind, meaning that he started having these memories come back to him. He was always with a small, skinny kid in them. Whenever he remembered the guy, he felt a surge of love, like a brother or something. He didn't understand why he felt like this, but he had to tell you what was happening in his head when he kept on having nightmares of himself falling off of a train. In the five years since HYDRA introduced you both, you managed to keep up the facade that you hated each other outside of the cells, so they never separated them. In actual fact though, you loved each other. He was like your dad and you his daughter. You comforted him when he felt like nothing because his head was fried with memories, and he returned the favour when you felt disheartened because you still couldn't produce the force fields. “Don’t worry doll, you’ll know when to produce one, it’ll happen and you’ll be fine” he would always say. You truly loved lefty and owed him so much. He loved you when no one else did and protected you so that you had the best life you could whilst being here. He also ensured that you could defend yourself by teaching you hand-to-hand combat like any assassin would. As well as this, one thing he remembered from his past was that he was a sniper. He never missed a shot and could easily hit any target at any distance and speed. This was an invaluable skill, one he undoubtedly made you learn. You were now a well trained assassin/sniper who could take down anyone. Every mission they sent you on, you came back successful. They started you out young which meant that you never felt the pain from each killing. But you still felt guilt, but you could never understand why. They told you that this is what you were made for. You always made sure that you came back to lefty though and he did the same. You couldn't leave each other. Both of you wanted out with HYDRA though. There was no way to escape the facility, it was too risky, because if they saw you escaping together then they would separate you both for joining forces. But on a mission was a different result. Once the targets were eliminated you could escape together and never look back, instead just trying to forge a new life together. But there was one problem with this, they never sent you on a mission together and neither would leave without the other. So when you heard Pierce say that he was putting the two of you together on a mission you looked up in surprise. Realising that this could expose you both, you pretended to be angry. “I know he slows you down, but you’ll need his strength. You leave tomorrow. Be ready” he said as he left the room. You struggled to contain your excitement, so when you got back to your cell and the guards were gone, you sprinted into his chest wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Yes you loved each other but never were you so open with your emotions. It was the number one rule for an assassin. “What’s this for?” He asked putting you at arms length to check for any injuries. “They’re sending us on a mission together. We can go. Escape. Leave this place behind and start fresh, like we always said we would” she whispered. He then pulled her into his chest into a bear-crushing hug in pure happiness. “This is the greatest news” he said kissing the top of her head. For the rest of the night they formulated a plan using their mission notes on how they would escape. Once they had gone through it several times to check for any possible loopholes, they were satisfied that it was fool-proof and that it would work. “There’s only one thing left to do doll” he muttered climbing into bed. “What’s that?” She asked sweetly. “Carry it out safely”.   
When they woke up in the morning, they were both excited and nervous. Excited at the new life they were hopefully going to have at the end of the day, but nervous at the constant voice that kept on telling them that something would go wrong. Despite choosing to ignore it, they couldn't deny that there was an air of uneasiness about them as their mission time approached. Before they left the cell, they hugged each other one last time. He placed his chin on top of her head as she snuggled into his chest. “Thank you” she mumbled into his chest. “What for darlin’?”. “For always looking out for me. If it weren't for you then I probably wouldn't be alive. I love you. You're the dad I never had” she said inhaling the scent that was him. Safety and warmth that only a daughter would ever smell on their father. Her confession nearly brought him to tears. “Oh sweetheart, thank you for reminding me that there is still purity in this world. You're the daughter I never had and I love you so much. I will always protect you, just know that” he said, kissing her on the forehead one last time before pulling away from each other as the guards approached the cell. With one final look at each other they parted ways and pulled on their hatred faces, heading towards the truck, ready to face the worst fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Comments and kudos are so appreciated as always! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty and y/n have nearly formulated the plan to escape. But there’s a hitch, he knows the min target and the main target knows him. And one thing they all have in common? Alexander Pierce ensuring that they never escape together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late upload! We have experienced a bit of a technical issue meaning that I don’t really know when I can next update, it I will aim to do it at least once a week! On a lighter note, enjoy! :)

Chapter 3:

“Soldat” called the first guard. “Ready to comply” said lefty as he put his mask on. “Subject” called the second guard. “Ready to comply, sir” y/n replied, smirking at the end as she bested him again. The Winter Soldier couldn’t deny that she had a very competitive nature that often shone through. “Your mission is to kill Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff” ordered Brock Rumlow, but at the mention of Steve, Lefty twitched as though he were remembering something. On the sly, y/n mouthed to him if he was okay, but all he did was nod knowing that he wasn’t. He knew that name, and for some reason the guy with the blonde hair from his dreams matched the name. But he had to focus on the task at hand, which was to escape with y/n. 40 minutes later the Hydra yet landed at the mission site. A derelict estate with a few buildings that could be used for cover. “MOVE!” Shouted Rumlow. In the mission report it said that your job here was a sniper whilst lefty was in hand-to-combat. That meant that you would be covering him more than anyone else. It was lefty’s job to make sure that no one could get to you in that building, he couldn’t let anything happen to you. It was good that they were partnered together because it meant that you could both escape easier. But he was roused from his thoughts when he hears the sound of metal clanging with bullets. That meant that the targets were here. He saw the flash of red and blue but before he could react, a pair of legs wrapped themselves around his neck and wire wound itself around him. He pushed himself against the wall to get the person off the wall, and when he spun around he was greeted with red hair. This was the third target: Natasha Romanoff. She must be good if she can get past the others. All of a sudden she kicked him square in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. He punched her with his left hand in the face, which seemed to sedate her slightly. With one if nail blow to the head she slumped down the wall. He checked her for a pulse, and when he felt one he was satisfied that he could leave her there. He never liked killing people. You were watching lefty through the view finder of your gun that was positioned outside of the window. Your finger was on the trigger the whole time, in case things got out of control. You didn’t want to shoot in case you missed her and shot him, even though you never miss your shot. He hit her one final time and you saw her slump against the wall. He checked for her pulse and gave the thumbs up. She was still alive. Both you and Lefty hate killing people, to just shoot them or punch them made you feel immense guilt, but this was your way of life. It was how you survived. Because she was still alive, it now meant that you had to watch her in case she attacked him when she woke up. Just as you were checking the surroundings, you heard light foot-fall behind you. Quickly, you spun around and swung your leg under the attacker’s feet making them drop to the floor. That was when you noticed they had wings. This was the second target: Sam Wilson. He took your moment of recognition to kick you in the knee making you drop to the floor. He then punched you in the face, it hurt like hell but not enough to stop you from grabbing your knife from your leg. On the sly, you pulled it it out and swung for him, but the light from the window caught the blade making it shine, which meant that he saw it. He grabbed your hand with both of his, meaning that you had more control. Quickly, you tossed it to your other hand and stabbed it into his shoulder. “ARGHHH!” He screamed. “Sam? Sam? Are you okay?” You heard another male voice come through what looked like a communication line in his ear. You smirked at him, erupting anger within him,enough so that he punched you in the face. It was so hard that it dazed you and you fell to the ground, trying to regain your senses. “Yeah yeah I’m good, got stabbed though” he said into his comms. “Retreat...I repeat retreat. Nat is down” said the other voice. “Coming now” he said Ashe ran to the window and took off just as lefty ran into the room. He saw you on the floor and raced over to help you up. “Let’s go now. I let her go so that we could run” he panted. You grabbed your gun but stumbled from the dizziness in your skull. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. You nodded but regretted it when the room spun again. “No you’re not” he said as he scooped you up into his arms. You tried to protest but felt so weak. “He landed a pretty hard punch huh?” He asked. You smiled in response as he ran down the stairs with you, but you both frowned when a metal disk flew past your head nearly hitting you both. He ran towards a broken wall and lay you there. “Wait here doll, I’ll be back soon” he said. He then rushed off to fight the other guy. You couldn’t let him go and fight unprotected when there were three of them. You used the wall to pull yourself up and positioned your gun on it to protect lefty. You didn’t want to, but you had no choice. You shot the red head when she ran up behind lefty, however it was only a flesh wound in the shoulder. You wouldn’t kill her. “ARGHHH” she shouted, withdrawing from the fight. “NATASHA” screamed the other guy. The first target: Steve Rogers. That seemed to anger him even more. He then raised his fist. It collided with lefty’s face but he swung his left fist into Steve’s ribs, probably cracking them in the process. He grunted and kicked Lefty’s knees to take him out. Once he was on the ground, lefty swung his legs to take Steve down, but before he could go completely down, he grabbed the mask and ripped it completely off his face. He fell down so far that his back collided with the ground, temporarily winding him. He had just enough time to recover before Lefty was straddling him, raising his left arm to collide it with his face. However, the look on Steve’s face stopped him. “Buck?” Said Steve. Lefty was shocked, because the name unsettled something in him. Another memory. He was strapped down in some base when this same guy came and saved him, and that was when Bucky realised he knew who this was. Lefty then ripped the other guy’s helmet off. “Steve?” He questioned strangely recognising him instantly. “Yeah...I thought you were dead?” Steve questioned. “A train...I remember falling off a train” said Bucky, struggling to comprehend all of the memories and emotions that came to him. “Lefty?” Came the softest voice of them all. He then remembered you and the plan. He sat back from Steve and went back over to you. You were stood up fine on your own now, the dizziness had gone now you were rested. “Do you know this man...is he the one from your dreams?” You asked. “Ye...yeah?” He stuttered. “The Winter Soldier remembers something?” Asked the red head from the corner, but she looked extremely pale. She was being held up by the other guy, Sam, probably about to pass out from blood loss. Steve then went over to help her “come with us and we can help you” he said. You looked at Bucky (which you had just found out was his real name. You always knew it began with a B.) You were both planning to escape anyway, and clearly he was a good guy. You had both made yourselves vulnerable and they hadn’t shot you yet. “I think we can trust em’” you reasoned. Bucky smiled at you and nodded. “So do I” he replied wrapping an arm around your shoulder. But before either of you could approach them, the voice of Alexander Pierce rang from above, on the roof of the other building. “Pierce” all 5 of you muttered under your breath. “You know this guy?” Asked Sam confused, because he was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and you were Hydra. “You know him?” Asked Bucky back in shock. “Well I’m glad that you have met. It’s like my children from two different relationships meeting for the first time. It’s quite thrilling really. The soldier remembers the Captain. What a sweet reunion. I’m glad I was here to witness it but I think we should head home now”. There was an overwhelming desire to shoot this guy in between the eyes right now, but you knew you couldn’t because he was surrounded y guards that all had a gun trained on each of you. One wrong move made by any of you would spell the end of everyone’s lives. Luckily, everyone else knew this as well. That didn’t mean you were going to readily comply though. “That won’t be happening” said Bucky. He then moved to put his arm around your waist pulling you to him. “The asset and the subject like each other?” He asked surprised. “Well in that case, neither of them are any use to me”. All five of you looked at each other wide eyed in panic. You knew what that meant. He was going to kill you. “Quick run, the jet’s this way” said Steve as he and Sam manoeuvred Natasha into his arms so they could run as well. You and Bucky then sprinted behind them but a bullet managed to Pearce its way through his uniform just as they reached the opening door. “ARGHHH” he cried. You ran back and helped him up. Steve had already started the jet so they could have a quick escape. You helped him up first, because that meant he could pull you up with his metal arm, but one of the guards were quicker. They shot you in the arm that was supporting you meaning you tumbled to the ground. “Y/N” he screamed but it was no good. You couldn’t escape. But you could make sure that they did. You surprised yourself. All the soldiers and guards began shooting at the jet, and then brought out the rocket launcher. If that RPG hit the jet, they would go down and that couldn’t happen. Yes the plan was for Bucky and you to escape together, but you could accept that you weren’t going anywhere. For the first time in 7 years, you created a force field. They put the collar around your neck to try to intercept the force field and stop you from producing it, but your anger meant that nothing was stopping you. With one final look at him, you saw his smile. A proud, fatherly smile. And with that he mouthed ‘you did it. I’m so proud’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always and thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Steve are finally reunited but Steve has already got a lot on his mind. Can the hassle of getting y/n back push him to the edge? And what is y/n little secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Things are definitely progressing in this chapter...hope you enjoy!:)

He was so sad that they had taken you back, he didn’t even feel the wound in his side. He briefly heard Sam saying they were heading back to the tower first so that Nat and him could heal. Steve then mentioned something about Wakanda but he didn’t care. All he could think about was how he failed you. He left you behind and now he was getting care and treatment. When really you deserved it more than anyone.   
“C’mon Buck lets get this jacket off so we can get a better look at that bullet wound yeah?” Said Steve. Despite it being 70 years, he could still recognise that self-destructive look on his best friends face.   
“No Steve, leave it” he resisted, shrugging him off.   
“I’m not gonna do that”.   
“WHY? WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME.....just like we left y/n” he trailed off at the end.   
“Because I’ve left you once and I won’t do it again. And when we go looking for her, we’ll need you to help us. You know their bases better than anyone” reasoned Steve.  
“Why do you care. Why are you gonna look for her?” Asked Bucky, shocked that they would put themselves on the line for y/n given that they barely knew her.   
“She may have stabbed Sam and shot Nat, but that makes her a good fighter, a good person because she didn’t injure them in a life threatening way. And any friend of yours is a friend of ours” replied Steve giving the kindest smile he could.   
“And cap thought she was hot” said Sam from the background. Bucky’s head shot up, staring Steve down as he blushed.   
“No I didn’t” he said, but being on a quinjet with 3 people who know you better than anyone in the world meant that they knew he was lying. “How’d you know her?” Asked Steve as he began to evaluate the bullet wound.   
“She was bought into the facility at 10 years old by parents who didn’t want the burden of having someone as special as her. Worst decision they ever made. She was then experimented on for 2 years, hence the name “subject” or “subject 12” as they call her. Gave her super-soldier serum like me and you but it didn’t work. Just slowed down her ageing. 2 years later when they didn’t get the results they wanted, they gave up and decided to train her as their own weapon, like they did with me. They brought her into a cell that connected to mine. I was tasked with training her and before I knew it, she could take down any soldier that stepped within an inch of her. We had to pretend that we didn’t like each other to stay together. God I messed up. I promised her that I would protect her, and the only way we were getting out of there was together. And I fucking left her there. What does that make me? A lier. A murderer. A bad mentor” Steve looked at his friends face and could see the pain etched into every crevice.   
“We will find her, I promise” said Sam, clearly seeing the same pain.   
“She’s just a kid. God, they’re gonna kill ‘er” responded Bucky.   
“No they won’t, because we will find her” replied Natasha, all be it slowly due to the numbing drugs. 

When they returned to the tower, Bucky was introduced to even more people (the rest of the avengers- they called themselves), but his mind was still stuck at the battlefield. Steve briefly explained the situation, before he all but carried Bucky to the infirmary, the consequences of his injury becoming more prominent. Bucky was so stuck in his mind that he didn’t feel them pull off his jacket, or remove the bullet, or sew him up. He only heard the “you’re good to go. Looks like you have some serum like Steve. You’re fine”. But “fine” was a word that he definitely wouldn’t use to describe himself. Tony had put Bucky put on the same floor as Steve, but every single Avenger still heard his painful cries from his nightmares.   
“You left me on my own. You failed me. I hate you” said the imaginary y/n. Steve had managed to wake him up, but it still haunted him. And that was clear the next morning at breakfast when he had dark circles under his eyes and barely ate anything. 

2 weeks later:  
2 weeks. 14 painful days. 366 agonising hours. 20,160 excruciating minutes. That’s how long Bucky had been at the tower. Away from you. He wasn’t sleeping, nor was he eating. All he did was train, imagining each punching bag to be Pierce, or Rumlow, or any other guard who took you from him. He would punch them so much they would split open and fly from one side of the gym to the other. To say the team were worried about him was an understatement. Steve hadn’t managed to get much information from Bucky about his past, Hydra or y/n. Luckily, Natasha remembered working with the Winter Soldier briefly back when she was in the red room. She recalled as much as possible, including the mind wipe, but could never remember y/n being there with him. The more the team learnt about him, the worse they felt. He had suffered so much, and still was. When Tony learnt that the Winter Soldier was responsible for his parent’s death, to say he was pissed was the understatement of the century. He had grabbed his suit and headed straight for the gym where he knew he’d be. He then began punching Bucky, who in his already self-destructive mode was gladly accepting the punishment but still saying sorry continuously, genuinely regretful for what he did, despite him being completely out of control. It was only when the others stepped in, did Tony stop. Steve used his super strength to hold the suit back and Clint used an electric arrow to disable the suit’s systems. Meanwhile, Wanda and Natasha managed to drag Bucky to the infirmary to fix his cuts. That night, Tony managed to control his rage and realise that it really wasn’t his fault, but Hydra’s. The next day at breakfast, he tried to apologise to Bucky, but the soldier wouldn’t hear any of it. He just grabbed his water and headed straight back to the gym, despite the complete exhaustion he felt deep in his muscles.   
“I’m seriously worried about him” admitted Steve to everyone over breakfast.   
“Yeah...agreed” said Bruce,   
“He won’t tell me anything. Anyone anything. If he gets too stuck in his mind then we’ve lost him for good.” Everyone let out a sigh at that. The thing is, they barely knew the guy, but trusted Steve enough to know that he wasn’t a threat or an enemy- only to himself. “I think we should try to get him a therapist perhaps. He might trust them more to listen to his problems because they won’t know him. I know there is so much pain in his mind, he needs someone to release it”  
“THAT’S IT!” Screamed Natasha scaring everyone. Thor spat his coffee everywhere, as Bruce’s water went down the wrong way and Clint nearly choked on pancakes.   
“What?” The rest answered rather frustrated.   
“I knew that there was something I was forgetting. You see, before he went on missions, the Winter Soldier was actually decent, a nice guy. Gentlemanly even, but they used to say these words, like a trigger, and he would completely forget who he was, and become a lethal killing machine. Maybe, we need to rid him of these words to start the healing process”. She said triumphantly, glad that she remembered something so important.   
“That’s a great idea Nat, what were the words?” Asked Steve checking around him to make sure that Bucky wasn’t there. If he heard them, he didn’t fancy dealing with a ‘lethal killing machine’ as Nat had described him.   
“I don’t remember” she admitted glumly.  
“It’s okay, we’re just gonna have to infiltrate every Hydra facility till we find em’ ain’t we spangles.” Said Tony.   
“We need to find y/n as well, she was special to him, they have a close bond and more importantly, she’s an innocent. She saved our lives.” Said Steve determinedly. “She protected our lives at the cost of hers” he muttered the last bit to himself, but everyone still heard him. He remembered the way you produced the forcefield. The way her gorgeous y/h/c framed her perfect face, and her y/e/c orbs shone at him with such beauty, and your...wait, what? What on earth was he thinking, he had barely known you for 5 minutes. But just the way you prioritised them attracted him to you, not just the looks but the personality as well. He blushed to himself, but the rest of the table saw and couldn’t hide their smirks.   
That same evening, Bruce came to the group with a name for a therapist, an experienced one who could help Bucky. “His name is Dr. Zemo and he said he could start tomorrow if Bucky agreed to it.” Steve smiled in appreciation of his efforts and headed to Bucky. After a lot of pleading, he finally agreed to give it a go. When Zemo arrived, the team couldn’t deny their feelings of unease, like something was going to go wrong.   
“I must request a private room, my patients and I need privacy” he had told them arrogantly. Reluctantly, they agreed. After all, he was there because Bucky didn’t want to tell them his problems, but rather someone he didn’t know. An hour and a half later they began to get worried because it was only supposed to be an hour session.   
“I’m worried” said Wanda as a whole surge of new emotions wondered over to her.   
“So am I, it’s been too long. I don’t care if he wants privacy I need to know what’s going on. I have a bad feeling” Said Steve getting up and heading to the room. “Agreed” everyone said as they followed him. But when they got there, all they had was devastation. Walls had holes in them and doors were ripped from the frames.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y what happened?” Asked Tony.   
“Dr. Zemo triggered a response in Sergeant Barnes” she responded. They all looked at each other and knew immediately what had happened: the trigger words.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y where is he now?” Asked Steve urgently.   
“34th floor lobby, nearly at the exit” she responded.   
“I’ll get the suit and we’ll fly down to him, it’ll be quicker” said Tony pulling Steve along with him, knowing that he would need Steve’s strength to stop him. Tony called for his suit and Steve grabbed his shield. They then took a run at the window and crashed through it, ‘only 123 floors up’ thought Steve as Tony grabbed him under the arms and flew them safely to the floor that Bucky was on. When they got there it was a mess. Mass destruction. Agents Kay all over the floor grunting and groaning in pain.   
“Where is he?” Asked Tony urgently.   
“Eyes on” Said Steve as he was greeted with the metal-armed soldier in the doorway. “Buck-“ he started but couldn’t finish as he lunged at him. The Winter Soldier three punch after punch at the captain, but luckily the shield stopped them all. Steve then threw his legs out to swipe Bucky off his feet. It failed and Bucky regained control of the fight. “Sam, backup needed urgently” Said Steve desperately as he saw the falcon fly past the window. He then heard a crash and Bucky was swept away from him to the ground by Sam. Steve raced over and before he could react, punched Bucky hard in the face to knock him out. “That should do it” Said Steve as he panted, standing up and looking back in regret at his best friend. He really was having a tough time.  
30 minutes later, the team had reassembled in the meeting room, with Bucky chained to the wall, with the strongest tools Tony could find. Zemo had been arrested and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D to be questioned as to why he did it. Turns out it was because she wanted to start a Winter Soldier program of his own. “A failed entrepreneur. That’s cute” Clint sassed. When Bucky finally came around, you could immediately see the regret. “What happened? What did I do.”  
“Zemo triggered the Winter Soldier, there was minimum damage” said Steve reassuringly.   
“That’s why I’m chained. Am I really that unstable.” He whimpered. He had lost you, and now he was going to lose these guys, they wouldn’t trust him or feel safe around him.   
“If you agree to it, we can send you to a place called Wakanda. They can help you there, remove the triggers and the Winter Soldier completely. They have advanced technology and I really think it will help you” said Steve as he crouched down in front of his friend to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
“They’ll help me?” He asked in disbelief. After everything he had done, people still wanted to help him.   
“I called T’Challa straight away and he agreed, said you could go as early as tomorrow” replied Steve grinning.   
“Any way, why wouldn’t they want to help you. The Winter Soldier isn’t the same person as Bucky Barnes. And right now, you’re Sergeant Barnes, therefore we, and many others want to help you. Will you let us?” Asked Wanda sweetly. She could feel the pain he felt, and only hoped that he would let them help him to cope with it. They had already tried to help but set him back even more!   
“Okay” he murmured finally. That was enough for the team, and they immediately released him. He then raced back to his room and hid there until it was time to go in the morning.   
“This will work pal” said Steve as they waited to get out of the jet after they landed in Wakanda.   
“I just…. y/n is a part of my Winter Soldier life, and I don’t wanna forget her, I need to find her Stevie” said Bucky honestly. Steve was grateful that Bucky had become more open with him.   
“And we will” he said reassuringly.   
“Anyways, I heard from the team that you may or may not like her” suggested Bucky waggling his eyebrows. ‘That’s the Bucky I know’ thought Steve, it blushed when he realised what everyone has been saying about him.   
“No, I was just impressed at her enhancements and the way she put us before herself and helped us to escape, even if she couldn’t come with us” he admitted honestly.   
“That was the first time in 7 years she’s done one. Before she came to the base she could produce them, along with the water manipulation. It stressed her out so much, but I told her that it would happen naturally, when her body knew that she needed it. Guess I was right…” he trailed off but continued anyway. “Anyway, she’s only 17, far too young for you old man” he quipped back. Steve’s eyebrows rose in shock.  
“She looked a lot older, anyway, less of the old man. We’re the same age punk”   
“Yeah well, when you’re raised by Hydra you have to grow up pretty quickly, no matter how much anti-ageing serum they give you” replied Bucky regretfully. That was when the jet opened completely and they were greeted by T’Challa as they climbed out.   
“Captain Rogers, a pleasure as always” said Shari grinning mischievously. She reminded Steve a lot about Peter, he had a feeling they would get on well if ever they met.   
When Steve left, he gave them one important rule: don’t erase anything to do with the name y/n. It hurt his heart to see him go back into cyro. He felt like a parent leaving their child for the first day at school when he boarded the jet and headed back to the tower. This would be the worst three months of his life, between tracing y/n and receiving updates from Wakanda. Towards the end of the third month, everything was going well and the trigger words were officially removed, it they removed something else as well.   
“Shuri what is it?” Asked Steve worriedly as he noticed her hesitation.   
“There was a mistake when we were erasing” she admitted, and Steve couldn’t deny the feeling of where this was going. “We erased y/n” she said. Steve couldn’t form any words. He was too angry. That poor girl was being forgotten about! How would she react when the one person that she cares for doesn’t know who she is. This will all happen when they find her of course, thought Steve optimistically. He was gathering a few traces of where the base might be.   
“I’m so sorry captain” replied Shuri, breaking his thoughts.   
“Thank you for all of your work, we appreciate it” he replied back, ever the gentleman, but he couldn’t talk more on the matter. So he slammed the laptop shut and stormed to the gym ready to get rid of his frustrations. He was angry for Bucky, and at Shuri, but mostly himself because Bucky had allowed himself to vulnerable to Steve and admitted a fear and Steve promised that it wouldn’t happen, and that’s exactly what happened!   
When he got to Wakanda, he was immediately greeted by T’Challa and Shuri who were repeatedly apologising for the mind sweep, despite him telling them that it really didn’t matter that much. Obviously it did, but they had sacrificed so much to help Bucky and it would be rude to not be thankful. Over the course of the night, Steve had managed to tame his anger.   
“Hey punk” said Bucky smiling brightly, the brightest he had seen in a long time.   
“Hey” he returned as they embraced each other in a friendly embrace. After they thanked the Wakanda team, they headed back to the jet, back to New York. Steve caught him up on everything that happened at the tower, whilst Bucky filled him in on life in Wakanda.   
“I gotta say Steve, there’s this girl in my mind. I don’t know her name but I see what she looks like. And my mind tells me that I have to protect her no matter what. Do you know her too?” This admission filled Steve with a little bit more hope. Yes he didn’t remember everything, but at least you were still there somewhere in his mind, and that was the most important thing.   
“Her name is y/n” started Steve, he then began to explain about the mission and the force field and how the whole team were currently trying to track her, up he could see it very clearly that Bucky had no idea what he was talking about. Every memory that surrounds y/n was wiped. Shuri said that he may still remember a person like y/n because she was trapped in two sides of his mind : Hydra and Bucky. Once they returned to the tower and said hello to everyone again, Bucky couldn’t help the underlying guilt about what had happened a few months ago, so saying a good a quick goodnight to the rest of the team, he headed to his room. However, no matter what he did, he couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the figure of a child who then morphed into a woman. She had y/h/c hair and cute y/e/c eyes. He had no idea who this person was, but Steve reassured him that they were trying to find out who she was and where she is. That was all they could do though, chase small leads because Hydra were good at hiding their weapons. Despite Shuri saying that she had wiped his Hydra days from his mind, he could still vividly remember some things. They were just too horrific to leave his mind.   
5 YEARS LATER:  
It had been 5 years since the mission with y/n, and there wasn’t a day that went by where Steve didn’t think about you. In between missions and training, he was still trying to find you. He couldn’t give up on y/n. From what Bucky had told the team before Wakanda, it sounded like your parents didn’t care about you, all they wanted was to get rid of you, which meant that they definitely wouldn’t be looking for you. And everyone knew that the only other person you had in your life was Bucky, and unfortunately he had forgotten that you existed. Sam, Natasha ants himself were the in,y people that remembered you properly and they couldn’t lose the connection. You had to be found. You would be found.   
“Mr Rogers are you ready to meet the children?” The headteacher disturbed his thoughts.  
“Of course ma’am” he replied, faking his happiness. That was the thing about being an avenger, the press. He didn’t mind the children, they were the best audience. They didn’t dawn over him and try to run their hands over him or slip him their number. No, they just sat there and listened to what he actually had to say. When he entered the classroom he mentally groaned. The parents were allowed to stay with the children, and there looked to be no fathers.   
“Everyone say hello to Captain America!” Shouted the classroom teacher. All of a sudden he was engulfed by about 20 little children wrapping their arms around his legs, and the taller ones managing to get round his waist. To be truthful, he found it cute. The thing is, a secret not many know about is that Steve Rogers really likes children. Once upon a time he thought that he wanted his own, it given that he has no one to have them with, it sounds like he won’t ever have children of his own. When he looked up from the ambush, he noticed that there was one small boy sat at a table on his own looking at him with a strange expression.   
“You know my mommy” said the little boy. Something in his head then clicked, and memories of y/n came rushing back, her face clearer than ever. He stumbled back when they disappeared. It was strange, almost like the boy had brought the memories to the front of his mind. There was a knock on the door behind him and the boy’s face lit up immediately.   
“Sorry I’m late” came the voice that Steve had desperately trying to remember. Slowly, he spun round and saw your face. He was blown away by how much older you looked. It wasn’t a negative look though, it was a mature look. You were a woman now, you had filled out, and Steve couldn’t help but blush at the fact that he was checking you out. It’s been 5 years so you must be 22/23. The serum must be wearing off because you actually look that old, but you also look exhausted. These past 5 years must have been hard on you, and it only added to the guilt he felt for not finding you sooner.   
“Mommy!” Shouted the little boy excitedly. To say he was shocked was an understatement. You had gotten pregnant at 17! How the hell was y/n and the boy not holed up in some Hydra facility. However, his thoughts were chased away when she looked up and saw him. He could only describe the look on her face as pure fear. And Steve knew that he couldn’t approach her today. But he had found her! And he knew that it was definitely you, because she had recognised him!   
“We have to go…I’m really sorry but…” she trailed off. Despite the moans from the little boy, she took his hand and hurried him out of the classroom.   
When Steve returned to the tower, he immediately called the team into a meeting, except for Bucky. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that she would come back into his life, if she wouldn’t even go to the tower.   
“What’s this about capsicle.” Said Tony sounding bored.   
“I found her” he replied, wasting no time. The whole team knew who he was on about without him even mentioning her name, even Thor who had been flitting between Asgard and Midgard.   
“She’s alive! Thank god!” Said Sam p, voicing everyone’s thoughts.   
“Well where is she? Why isn’t she here?” Asked Natasha. Truth be told, she was worried about you, still hung up on the battle five years ago. She was impressed by your sacrifice to them, and it took a lot to impress the Black Widow.   
“Are you talking about y/n?” Questioned Bucky from the doorway. He thought it suspicious that everyone was required to attend a team meeting except for him, so he decided to use his spy skills to listen in.   
“I didn’t want to tell you yet in case she didn’t want to come back with us” reasoned Steve.   
“Clearly she didn’t” said Clint.   
“Well….” Trailed Steve.   
“What happened spangles?”   
“I was the school doing one of those ridiculous talks when when she walks into the classroom. She saw me, panicked, then grabbed the kid and left before I could even say hello”  
“She has a kid! Are you sure it’s even hers?” Asked Wanda.   
“He called her mommy” Steve reasoned. “But I think he may have some sort of enhancement. I looked at him and he said that I knew his mom, then all the memories of her came to my mind” he said, brow furrowing.   
“Well, if y/n is enhanced herself then it makes sense” said Bruce, engaging his doctor mode.   
“What school was it, I can hack them to get the relevant documentation” Tony offered.   
“Documentation for what?”Asked Thor.  
“Where she lives, what she does, who the kids father is. So we can find her”  
“What if Steve was to just approach her at the school calmly when she goes to collect the kid. She could be trying to escape Hydra, I doubt they’d let a kid go to school in America. If she recognised Steve then she knows he’s not Hydra. She doesn’t know us” said Nat, being the voice of reason as always.   
“That’s a good idea, let’s do that” said Bucky.   
“Buck, are you sure you can handle seeing her again. You know, with the lost memories from the Winter Soldier days” Said Steve cautiously.   
“Look, you wouldn’t understand, but the normal part of my brain that remembers her has this instinct in it, telling me that I have to help her. She needs me. Like a father almost…” he trailed.   
“I get it, whenever Cassie gets hurt, I sense it. I have to get to her to make sure she’s okay” said Scott. Clint nodded in agreement and Steve was decided. He knew, from before Wakanda, that y/n is basically Bucky’s daughter in all but blood.   
“We go tomorrow” Said Steve heading out of the room. The rest of the team hummed in agreement, excited that they would finally meet her, but nervous about how it would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!!!!!   
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! But....I am so so so excited for the next one, I feel like it’s what we’ve all been waiting for so stick around for that,   
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! I’d really love some feedback about this story now, I don’t know if it’s heading in the right direction for you guys. Anyway, see you next week! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know if your life can get better. You have Bucky and James, but could Steve be the missing piece to your puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys...but I promise that it was worth it (or at least I think it was). This is a superrrrrr long chapter which I had fun writing so I really hope you enjoy it, and it would make my day if you could comment. I feel like my work isn’t really being appreciated :( I don’t want to give up on this story but I have no interaction with you guys about it!

All morning Steve had managed to keep calm about what was about to happen, but when afternoon hit, and the end of the schools day rolled around, he couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous to see you. Over the years, his memories had allowed him to develop a slight crush on you. Yes it was weird as he’d only known you for a few moments, but the way Bucky described you when he remembered you and the courage you had to help them escape that day drew him to you. And seeing you yesterday, looking as good as you did made him want you physically as well as mentally. He was conflicted, yes…but he knew that he had to focus on the problem at hand. 5 minutes to 3, everyone was positioned around the school. They didn’t want to make you feel trapped, but they needed to get you on side, which meant that if you decided to run then hopefully they would catch you. Clint was in a tree above the gate, Natasha was stood around with Bruce, both pretending to wait for a child (it was cute thought Steve). Tony was stood waiting near a flashy car, and Sam was baby sitting Thor to make sure that he didn’t draw attention to them. He can be a bit loud sometimes. Y/n couldn’t know that they were there. Wanda was around the back of the school and Scott was just behind her. Essentially, they didn’t want to trap you, but wither way they were. At 3 o’clock the bell rang and piles of children came hurrying out.   
“Does anybody have eyes on” Said Clint into the intercom.   
“I do” Steve replied as he watched you approach the young boy, looking every bit as good as you did yesterday. However, he had the opportunity to stare a little longer today, and noticed that you were a little on the skinny side, with dark bags under your eyes and a fixed look upon your face- like you were already done with this life. But he saw your face light up when you saw your son, and it made Steve smile brightly. Once majority of the parents had left the gates, he took the moment to approach you.   
“Mommy” said the little boy. He had noticed Steve approaching and alerted his mother.   
“I know baby” said y/n. Hearing her voice for the second time in 5 years once again brought butterflies to his stomach. He could listen to it forever.   
“Ma’am we want to help you” Steve began.   
“What, by surrounding the school with the Avengers. You must think I’m stupid. I know who all of you are. That lady over there is called Natasha, I shot her. That guy over there by the car is called Sam, I stabbed him. You’re called Steve, I saved you. And everyone else is an Avenger. I’ve done my research.” She answered back not moving, probably knowing that she had no choice but to come with them.   
“If you knew who we were, then you would know where we are, and where Bucky is.” At the mention of Bucky, y/n’s head shot up.   
“You still know where he is?” She Asked in surprise, this time with more of a glint in her eyes.   
“Of course, he stayed with us the whole time” he replied, slightly confused that she thought he had left.   
“But Hydra said that he escaped you guys and was a fugitive on the run”   
“What…no! That never happened. Buck has been with us the whole time apart from when he went to Wakanda to get his Winter Soldier memories erased.”   
“Does that mean he doesn’t remember me? You know, if his memories from being the Winter Soldier are gone?” She asked, his heart dropping at the sadness laced throughout her voice. Steve then explained how Bucky could remember her face and a few little things about you, but not your name or most of the memories. He could tell that y/n was saddened to hear that he barely remembered who she was, but happy that he wasn’t still on the run.  
“If Hydra told you that Buck was gone, does that mean that you still work for them?” He hated to ask but knew that it would be stupid not to, jeopardising the safety of his team.   
“God no! I left when I found out I was pregnant. It was successful this time. Luckily, I’ve managed to stay off their radar, trust me, I would never work for them again now that I know exactly what they did” you said earnestly.   
“I believe you. How about you come back to the tower with us for the weekend, despite Buck not remembering too much about you, he wants to see you. He misses you, from the good part of his brain” said Steve, hoping to convince you. Y/n knew that there was no way she could walk away from them. Hydra were getting closer and closer to them. It would be risky, not to mention the fact that she missed Bucky so much. All she has dreamt about for the last 5 years is Bucky meeting her son, knowing that he would do anything to protect James. He is the father that she never had and she needs him.   
“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Steve breathed a sigh of relief, that he didn’t have to try to convince her.   
“Momma, can we go now? I’m hungry” Said the little boy.   
“I know baby, I’ll find something for you to eat” she said. Steve could tell she was conflicted. Clearly she was struggling financially, but that didn’t change his mind. He admired her even more, for raising a boy at the age of 17, escaping Hydra and making a new life for herself. It couldn’t have been easy and she has made it look like a walk in the park. Steve crouched down to the little boys height.   
“Well at the tower, we have loads and loads of food because if all the superheroes that never stop eating”   
“Can we momma, can we?” James practically begged. How could she deny that little, adorable face?  
“You sure you don’t mind us coming back with you?” She asked, still slightly unsure. She hated to rely on people, after 5 years of being independent and on her own, but her baby needed to eat and she needed to see Bucky.   
“Not at all” said Steve standing up and pacing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then spoke into the comms “stand down everyone, she’s coming with us”. Offering her a small smile, he led her to the car. “Sam’s taken the wrong car, this is only a two seater, one of Stark’s flashy things” he complained.   
“It’s okay, he can sit on my lap. I have forcefields remember, I can protect him if you crash” she said chuckling lightly. They then climbed into their respective seats, and Steve pulled out of the parking lot. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that day 5 years ago after she mentioned her forcefields.   
“I just wanted to say thank you” he started.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one saying thank you?” She asked, confused at what he could be thanking her for.   
“No, because if you hadn’t have made the sacrifice that you did, then I wouldn’t be alive, either would Sam or Natasha for that matter. Even Buck. You saved our lives, and we couldn’t even find you. You did well to stay as hidden as you did” said Steve honestly.   
“I didn’t have a choice. I knew that I couldn’t raise my child with Hydra. Not with his powers. They would be ruined him”   
“What are his powers?” Steve Asked, although he could already guess after their interaction yesterday.   
“Telekinesis. Reading people’s minds. I know what he did to you yesterday. Sorry about that.”  
“Yeah, sorry mister” said James, tucking his head into his mother’s neck shyly. They both chuckled at this, before going quiet again.   
“It’s alright kid. What’s your name pal?” Asked Steve.  
“James” he said matter-of-factly. This provoked a laugh out of Steve.  
“You don’t know what Buck’s real name is do you?”  
“No why?” She Asked confused.  
“He’s called James as well.” They both then laughed at this, James laughing as well, even though he didn’t know what was funny.  
“Does he know who Bucky is?”   
“He knows of him. I couldn’t let him grow up not knowing the man who saved my life and helped me so much. All I’ve ever wanted is for them to meet” she said longingly.  
“And they will” he replied calmly. “How old is he?”  
“5” she replied. Steve’s eyebrows rose in shock when he realised that was the number of years since that day.   
“It’s a long story. I wasn’t pregnant that day” said y/n but she said nothing more. Steve had a feeling that he knew what happened, it he didn’t push the matter any further. When they arrived at the tower, Steve could tell that y/n was getting slightly nervous. James had fallen asleep on y/n, so Steve raced around to the other side, to carry him for her.   
“Thank you” she said, grabbing his school bag.   
“Follow me” he said as they headed up the stairs. “What do you do now?” He asked hoping to distract her so that she wouldn’t panic too much.   
“It’s not exactly the most golden job, you probably wouldn’t agree with the morals.” She said but Steve gave her they eyebrows, telling her to go on.   
“I’m a sniper/private hitman. Whatever you wanna call it. But basically, people and organisations contact me when they need a target eliminating. Trust me, I know it sounds a lot like Hydra and I know I said that I didn’t agree with their work, but I needed a job. People don’t like hiring young, single moms. I couldn’t let him starve” she said dejectedly.   
“But you let yourself starve?” Steve questioned, but he knew that he had crossed a line.   
“Listen here golden boy, a mother would do anything for her child. There’s not a chance in hell I would ever take food from his plate. If that means starving then so be it, but he’s my son and I love him, and would do anything for him”. Steve shrunk back, slightly intimidated by the crazy momma.   
“I know, I’m sorry. What I said was wrong. I just care about you that’s all. Both you and James” he admitted, calming y/n down at his soft words.   
“No…it’s fine, I’m just tired that’s all” she answered, feeling bad for snapping, knowing that his intentions were only ever polite. When the elevator dinged, Steve repositioned James in his arms, and led y/n out into the common room where everyone was waiting, and in the centre was Bucky. 

As soon as he saw her, a flood of memories raced into his head of this girl, from a young age all the way up to around 16/17. Then the name y/n. And after that, the box that held his memories of her unlocked and planted themselves at the front of his mind.   
“Y/n?” He questioned quietly, barely audible at all.  
“Lefty?” She answered, like a small child again.   
“C’mere doll” he said, opening his arms for her, and she raced into them. As soon as she hit his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible. He placed his chin on her head and squeezed her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Both of them had tears leaking out the corners of their eyes.   
“God I missed you so much doll. Even when I didn’t know who you were I missed you” he admitted. All y/n could do was inhale the scent that was Bucky. Her dad. He pulled her away to inspect her, up frowned when he saw how skinny she was.   
“Money doesn’t come easy when you run from Hydra with nothing” she mumbled as she was embarrassed. She could already tell he wanted to ask why. They could read each other like their favourite book.   
“Well you ain’t gotta worry now doll because Tony agreed that you can stay here with us. We wanna help ya”   
“Are you sure?” She asked, still struggling to accept that people wanted to genuinely help her and James despite barely knowing them.   
“100%”   
“I’ve missed being called doll” she replied grinning brightly.   
“And I missed being called Lefty” said Bucky, also smiling brightly.   
“Momma” Said James as he woke up in Steve’s arms from all the commotion in the room as Bucky and y/n reunited and the team hummed in excitement. Bucky looked up in surprise, yes he knew that she had a kid after Steve told them yesterday, but he was still surprised to see him really in front of them. Steve gently placed him on the floor, and James raced across the room to y/n. She picked him up and he placed his head into the crook of her neck. From behind, Steve signalled for the rest of the team to leave the room and give them some privacy, knowing that this was a long awaited moment. Once everyone had left, y/n began speaking again.   
“He’s called James. I didn’t know it was your name as well until Steve told me in the car 5 minutes ago.” They both chuckled at the irony.   
“It’s okay, everyone calls me Bucky anyway” he responded. He then focused his attention back on James.   
“Hi there little guy, I’m Bucky”   
“I know, I can see into your mind” he mumbled tiredly.   
“Don’t worry, he won’t trigger anything. He has telekinesis. That’s what having an enhanced mother does to you” y/n responded.   
“And the father?” Bucky asked, hoping there was someone out there looking after them both. However, he regretted it when he saw the look of pain flash across y/n’s face. “Pretend I never asked.” She flashed him a grateful smile and focused her attention back on James.   
“You remember me telling you about Bucky?” Bucky’s heart practically exploded at the idea that y/n regarded him so highly she spoke about him to her child.   
“Yeah…I like him” replied James becoming more confident.   
“And I like you” said Bucky ruffling the boys hair. He giggled loudly and it brought a smile to the tired mother’s face. “And how old are you?”   
“I’m five” he said holding up five fingers proudly. Bucky looked up at y/n in shock.   
“I wasn’t pregnant when you were there. As I told Steve, it’s a long story” she said. Having known her for such a long time, he knew what that meant and decided not to push the matter any further.   
“Okay, why don’t we head to the kitchen to meet the rest of the team and get you a snack whilst we’re there” he suggested. The team were dying to meet y/n, and Bucky couldn’t deny the urge to show off y/n like a proud father. This was the girl that he had loved like his own for over 10 years, and he would never stop loving you. When you got to the doorway, James got shy again, until natasha approached him.   
“I heard that someone was hungry, and I don’t know who, buttttt there’s a pb&j with your name on it if you want it” she said kindly.   
“Thank you” he said excitedly as Clint came over and guided him to the table where he was sat next to Steve.   
“How did you know he likes them?” She asked Steve as he handed James the sandwich.  
“Intuition” he smiled and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but it was because it meant that y/n finally trusted the idea that James would be protected if anything ever happened to her. By Bucky, Steve and probably the rest of the team. It appeared that James has also already formed a bond with Steve as well, as he happily munched away on his sandwich and chatted away whilst the blonde haired soldier made sure James didn’t spill anything down his uniform. Once y/n was satisfied that James was okay, she began to introduce herself.   
“So you’re the chick that stole the Captain’s heart” teased Tony. She blushed slightly, but Steve couldn’t have heard Tony because he was still busy laughing with James.   
“What do you mean?” She Asked in confusion as she felt Bucky shift uncomfortably at her side, clearly unhappy with the thought of his best friend and daughter shacking up.  
“Ever since you saved us 5 years ago he has been frantically trying to find you. The relied on his face when he found you yesterday de-aged him by about 20 years” Sam explained.  
“Oh well, that’s kind” answered y/n, deeply humbled at the thought that people wanted to find her, even though she was Hydra. Bucky seemed to sense these thoughts though.  
“I was Hydra and they accepted me. There’s no way they wouldn’t accept you” he reasoned, tightening his arm that was wrapped securely around her shoulders. She leaned even further into his side, seeking the comfort that she has missed for 5 years. By the time the introductions had finished, James had also finished eating. Steve helped him down and he ran back to y/n.   
“Momma I’m bored” he complained. The team laughed at him, but Clint had an idea.  
“When my children visit, they bring a few toys. There’s still some left from last time, you wanna come find them with me?” He offered. James nodded eagerly asp day took Clint’s hand. That was when the real adult talk began. With no little ears, they could get down to business.   
“We just wanted to thank you for what you did that day” Said Natasha.   
“Yeah…it was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done and this icicle over here froze himself for 70 years” said Sam. That seemed to make everyone laugh as Steve’s ear burned red at the tips, and a blush crept up his neck.   
“But I shot you, and stabbed you” she argued back.  
“Only because you didn’t know who they were doll. You proved that you were harmless when you sacrificed your freedom for our lives” Said Bucky. Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud roar and Steve’s back was drenched with water.  
“We’re gonna get youuuu” Shouted Clint as James giggled wildly behind him. Just as he went to shoot you with water, you used your water manipulation powers to re direct it into his face.   
“Hey! That’s not fair” he complained, but the whole team were too busy trying not to wet themselves from laughter. He then pulled a box from the corridor. “Enough for one each. Water only. Two teams?”  
“Sounds good to me!” Said Tony.   
“Well I’m takin’ this gem. She never misses her mark, trained her myself” said Bucky with pride. The whole room awed at the happiness that radiated off the both of them.   
“I want to be with Steve” admitted James. Steve looked shocked but immediately accepted James into his arms, jumping onto his shoulders. Something about the way that James trusted Steve made y/n’s heart soar . ‘He’d be a great dad’ she thought, but blushed when she realised what she was thinking.   
“Well I’m gonna join this lil’ monster’s team” said Natasha, tickling James making him giggle loudly. The sound brought so much joy to the Avenger’s hearts, who usually drowned in sadness from the realities of their job.   
“Well after that little stunt earlier I think you should let me on your team” Said Clint motioning to y/n.  
“Yeah, why not” she said grinning mischievously.   
“Well I think Hulk and I are gonna sit this one out” said Bruce, peeling away to his lab.   
“Yeah, and I got a VA meeting” said Sam heading out.   
“BORINGGGG” Shouted Tony, promoting James to laugh once again.   
“I’ll join Cap’s team” said Scott.   
“Course you would. You’re infatuated with the guy. I’ll join y/n and robocop” Said Tony as Scott blushed deeply. He was not infatuated with the guy, just appreciated his war efforts.   
“I don’t know about you, but I think James will be quite the little fighter if he managed to get the Captain” said Wanda, clearly joking Steve’s team as well.  
“I’d quite like to be on y/n’s team if that’s okay Mr Barnes…of course if it’s not then I can go somewhere else, if you want I mean. I don’t really mind…” stumbled Peter until y/n interrupted him and told him that he was fine to be on her team.   
“Well, one mischief maker to another, I think I would quite like to join you on your quest” Loki said to y/n causing the pair to smile menacingly.   
“For that reason I shall join the Captain!” Thor boomed.  
“Right, okay so the rules of the game are that for the sake of children playing we will only use these weapons and no enhancements unless necessary” said Clint looking directly atyou. You smirked in response.   
“No promises” you quipped back smirking, causing Bucky to smile in pride of his fighter, and Steve to stare in admiration.   
“Only shots to the waist and below will count. The winner are the team with the most survivors. Losers are the first team to have all players disqualified. When you’re disqualified, come and wait here in the living room. Agreed?” He asked.   
“Agreed” said everyone else as they took their water guns and headed to their respective zones.   
“So…you still got those skills I taught ya?” Said Bucky to y/n.   
“Of course….I don’t have a choice but to still use them” she trailed off sadly.   
“You do know kid, we already love you and James?” Asked Clint sweetly.   
“Yeah, there’s already a floor with your’s and James’ name on. You just gotta say the word” replied Tony.   
“Plus, I think that James really likes Captain Rogers” reasoned Peter.   
“Hmmmm….I think he does” Said y/n still thinking about the offer.   
“Well, there’s no one quite mischievous as you round here, and I could always do with a hand” Said Loki, which surprised everyone, because he never normally took to people that way, never mind begging them to stay.   
“I’ll talk to James, but I’m sure he’ll say yes” Said y/n which resulted in cries of joy all around the room. But the one thing that still weighed heavily on your mind : “you barely know us, but you’re still allowing us to live here. Especially with my past, what if I was secretly still Hydra?”  
“Well, firstly, if you were still Hydra then you wouldn’t suggest that, and secondly, we know what you did that day and it is so brave and admirable that it deserves recognition. Also, you have a pretty cute kid” Said Tony. Bucky saw the tension in your shoulders disappear, and he knew that meant you were staying. “Everybody ready?” Tony Asked as they grabbed their guns. A chorus of ‘yes’ were heard around the room. “F.R.I.D.A.Y start the timer” responded Tony.   
When James chose to be on Steve’s team, he was shocked, but his heart felt warm. He liked this little boy already.  
“Mr Steve will you help me please?” James asked, rousing him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see that he couldn’t quite reach the sink to fill up his water gun.   
“Sure thing pal” he replied, lifting him up with ease and holding him over the tap.   
“Fatherhood comes natural to you” boomed Thor. Steve nearly dropped James when he realised what he had said.   
“Jesus Thor, stop jumping to conclusions that can never be met” he replied sullenly.   
“He’s not wrong though, father to father” Said Scott. When James had finished he put him down and turned around to give the eyebrows of disappointment. He knew how much Scott idolised him, so hopefully this will shut him up.   
“He’s not wrong though” Said Natasha. Wanda hummed in agreement.   
“Not you guys as well” he sighed.  
“Actually they’re girls” said James mischievously.   
“Oh are they?” He quipped back. James then began laughing, but his laughter was so infectious that the whole room couldn’t help but join in. They were stopped, however, when F.R.I.D.A.Y began the 30 second countdown.   
“Everybody remember the plan. Thor you head for Loki. Nat you’re with Clint. Wanda you get Tony. Scott, aim for Peter…you know but to bug and all that” he added with a sheepish smile. “James, you go for your mom, she’ll have a soft spot for you, and I’ll get Buck.” Steve knew that Bucky and y/n would tag team, so he decided to do the same with James. Plus, he knew that he couldn’t leave James alone to go around the tower, he would probably get lost. Steve’s team were team A and Bucky’s team were team B. Once the 30 second countdown stopped, team B decided to be brave and head to the top floor. Clint crawled in the air vents and Peter used his sticky hands t I crawl along the roof of the corridor.   
“I’m not gonna lie, this feels pretty weird” Said y/n as she looked up to Peter again.   
“You get used to it doll. How’d you think I felt when Steve turned into a 6ft2 walking muscle when I’d only ever known him as a 5ft4 twig” said Bucky smirking, causing the others to chuckle. Meanwhile, team A were lay against the floor, with their ears to the ground listening for footsteps. However, this proved fruitless because even with Steve’s super hearing, they couldn’t hear a thing. All of a sudden, Loki appeared in front of the group, using his magic to appear, with his water gun raised in his hands, but James beat him to it. As quick as lightning, he splashed Loki in the stomach. But instead of being upset, Loki just smirked.   
“I was merely a distraction anyway”. He then disappeared again. Steve then heard Scott yelp and saw him being drenched by Peter. Before Steve could react, peter had also gotten Thor, who was still reeling from his brother.   
“Haha yes!” Said Peter, celebrating in victory, forgetting that there were still enemies in the room. Wanda raised her gun and got Peter in a less than kind area. He keeled over and groaned, and very male in the room, including James, winced as well. Steve then pushed himself up quickly and grabbed James’ hand.   
“We gotta get outta’ here buddy” he said, pushing him into his back and sprinting to the other side of the room. Just as they got there, Tony rounded the corner and held his gun up, but before he could shoot James had shot him in the leg.   
“You’re good at this kid” Steve praised, with a sense of pride shooting through his chest, though he had no idea why.   
“I know. Mommy taught me with water guns. She’s a sniper see, she thinks I don’t know but I do. It makes her sad sometimes. She said that Bucky taught her how to have good aim, and that it’s saved her life many times, so it’s a good skill for me to have” he replied innocently, accidentally sharing a little too much. Steve frowned at the fact that y/n was taught these things at such a young age, probably using real guns, up he agreed nonetheless.   
“Your moms one tough cookie, I’ll give you that”  
“You like her though”   
“Yeah she seems nice” grunted Steve as he put James on top of a cupboard to ‘keep him safe and hidden’.   
“Not like that silly! You want to ask her on a date” said James giggling.   
“I do, do I?” Quipped back Steve, raising one eyebrow jokingly. “And how would you know that?”  
“Because I can read your mind silly. I don’t always do it because mommy says it’s bad. It’s an invas….in-vasss” he said struggling.  
“Invasion of privacy?” Offered Steve. James blushed but nodded his head in agreement anyway. “It’s okay kid, don’t stress it, just don’t make a habit of it. Wouldn’t want all of my secrets spilled huh?” Said Steve tickling James to make him laugh. He could sense the guilt from the child and something about his laugh warmed his heart. Before they could continue the conversation, Wanda’s voice sounded from across the room.   
“Sorry cap, I’m out”   
“It’s okay…who got you?” He asked.  
“I did” said Clint jumping down from an open air vent. However, Steve was too quick as he splashed him in the pants.   
“Awe man…now it looks like I wet myself” he groaned, making James giggle. Clint skulked away, leaving James, Steve, Natasha, y/n and Bucky left in the field. Steve caught site of Natasha from the other side of the room. Using the signals they use on missions, they were able to communicate.   
“Where’s y/n and Bucky” Steve signed.  
“I don’t know” answered Natasha.   
“How can you lose them?” Asked Steve, slightly concerned that they were about to be busted.  
“They’re two highly trained assassins. You try and keep track of them!” Answered Natasha slightly frustrated.   
“Yeah okay sorry” Steve signed back, realising that these people were experienced in exactly this. “Just come over here and we’ll devise a plan” he offered.   
“Okay” she signed back, but as soon as she ran, she blasted by water. “How the hell did you manage that? I was weaving like crazy!” She complained, trying to find her shooter.   
“I’m a sniper, it’s what I’m trained to do” Said y/n and Steve could here the smirk in her voice. Natasha then sucked away to the time out corner where everyone else was, whilst Bucky and y/n remained in the shadows. Then, Steve caught a glint of light as the sun shone through the window onto Bucky’s metal arm. Steve was then able to pinpoint their exact location. Slowly, he lifted James down, so they could run if necessary.   
“I know where they are, I can hear their thoughts” whispered James. Steve had never grinned so much.   
“You clever boy. What are they thinking?”   
“But Clint Said no enhancements, and mommy says it’s an invas…..that word you used earlier”  
“I promise you won’t get into trouble”  
“Pinky promise?” Said James holding out his little pinky. Steve’s large hands struggled to commit, but they managed.   
“Pinky promise”  
“Okay, Bucky is gonna run out in 10 seconds to create a distraction whilst mommy gets you then me” replied James.   
“Right, stay behind me” said Steve. All of a sudden, Bucky came racing from behind a cabinet, but was shocked when Steve already had his gun raised.  
“C’mon pal, what about our friendship” reasoned Bucky.   
“Not good enough” said Steve as he shot the gun, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, finally able to get Bucky back in some for,. But it wasn’t Bucky he shot, it was y/n as she ran out to protect him.   
“NOOOOOO!” Shouted Bucky jokingly as y/n collapsed to the ground dramatically, clutching her shirt where the water hit her, ironically directly above her heart. “C’mon doll, don’t do this to me” he fake cried, making the team and James laugh.   
“I don’t have a choice” Said y/n trying not to laugh as Bucky knelt down and cradled her head in his hands. “Tell-James-I-Love-Him” she fake gasped, and then killed her head to one side, conveniently looking at Steve and James.  
“Look what you did!” Said Bucky in fake anger. At the sight of his mom on the ground, James had crawled from behind Steve. Steve saw Bucky raise his gun at James, but they both knew James had to win. So slowly Bucky pressed the trigger, which gave Steve enough time to cover James, as he got splattered in the back. Obviously the rule of shots only to the wait and below no longer mattered. Steve then knelt on the floor in front of James and collapsed on his back, faking gasping like y/n.   
“I guess this is the end of the line pal”. He then stuck is tongue out and lolled his head to the side as well, it blushed when he realised that y/n could see him, and was smiling at him.   
“Hey! I thought that was our line” moaned Bucky.   
“Not anymore” said James, grinning as he grabbed Steve’s gun as well, having one in each arm as he charged towards Bucky.   
“NOOOO!” He cried out as he too, fell to the ground.   
“YAY I WIN! I WIN! MOMMY LOOK I WON!” Cried James, jumping up and down from excitement.   
“I know my clever baby” said y/n. Since Steve was stood up first, he offered his hand to y/n, who blushed but gratefully accepted as he helped her up. “Thanks” she murmured quietly.   
“Only because I shot you” Steve smirked, which resulted in a beautiful laugh from you. James And y/n both had similar laughs and both warmed his heart for some reason. They then heard James laughing again, and turned around to see Bucky running to him, lifting him in the air and spinning him around. Both boys were smiling brightly, like they had just completed each other’s lives.   
“You two have made Buck the happiest guy alive” Said Steve smiling at his friend’s happiness.   
“But it wouldn’t have been possible without your persistence in finding us” Said y/n gently stroking his arm. The moment was broken however, when Bucky approached them. James was perched on his hip, but had his head on Bucky’s shoulder. One thing that y/n did notice was that Bucky was keeping his left arm as far away from James as possible, and she frowned at that, knowing he would never hurt her or James. “Someone’s had a long day huh?” Said y/n as she stroked James’ cheek. He merely yawned in response.   
“If you’re gonna accept the offer and stay, then Bucky can show you to your new rooms, which are just down the hall from him and Steve” Said Tony. You looked at James and saw him nod eagerly at staying.   
“I like these people Momma. They’re kind to me and you” he said tiredly. The whole team awed at his cuteness as they cleaned up the floor.   
“C’mon, these guys will clean up and you two can take James for a nap” Said Steve encouragingly. The thing is, he really like you and James and was internally screaming for you to stay.  
“But the mess was made by us as well, and what about our things in my apartment. I have a lease on that place too” responded y/n, trying to remain practical.   
“Loki, James has brought us more happiness in an hour than we’ve had in a month. As a thank you for being that little beacon of light, we want to tidy up for him” Said Natasha as she placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, like a mother would. Y/n then thought she saw Natasha eyeing up Bucky but you didn’t think too much into it.   
“And about the apartment, we can get all your stuff tomorrow and buy you out of the lease” Said Tony like it didn’t mean anything.   
“I can’t just ask you to do that” you said in complete shock once again from their generosity.   
“You’re not asking, we’re offering. And like we said earlier, the sacrifice you made will mean that we’re forever in your debt. Let us do this one small thing in return. If anything, you guys are spoiling us, we see things everyday and James has proved to be that little beacon of hope in our lives, when we think that nothing positive can be in this world.” Said Steve honestly, earning nods agreement from the rest of the team. Your heart melted to the point where you finally agreed.   
“And you’re sure that it’s okay?” Asked y/n one final time.   
“Yes doll! Now come on, I’ll show you to your rooms” Said Bucky. Once they left the room and headed to the elevator, y/n began to speak again.   
“If there are already two rooms set up, it sounds like we didn’t have a choice but to come here today” you said teasingly.  
“You’re right doll, you didn’t. I missed you way too much”   
“Even with your mind wiped?” Asked y/n as they stepped into the elevator  
“I had to do it, the Winter Soldier was still there and he was damaging. Steve told them not to erase you, but everything with the Winter Soldier had to go. You’re lucky I love you so much kid. You managed to permeate the good side of my brain which meant that I still knew some of you, but seeing you again today brought everything back. But not the negatives, only the positives” Bucky explained as you stepped out of the elevator.   
“It’s okay, I love you too. I missed you so damn much” Said y/n holding his left hand as he was holding James with his right.   
“I missed you too doll. We tried so hard to find you. But Hydra are good at hiding people. And the fact that you were pregnant so young. 17! And on your own. I doubt he was planned” said Bucky, but even with his metal hand he felt your grip tighten.   
“I don’t want to talk about it” Said y/n as they approached James’ room.   
“That’s okay doll, just know that I’m here whenever you want to talk about anything. You’re the daughter I never had” he said comfortingly, placing James in bed but still refusing to put his left hand near him.   
“And you’re the dad I never had” smiled y/n reassuringly. When they stepped back into the corridor you began talking again. “You won’t hurt him you know. With your arm” Bucky frowned but smiled back at you.   
“I just wanna protect him. Make sure he never goes through what you did. You’re such a good mom, man I’ve known him for a day and I already love him” Bucky admitted.   
“You never hurt me, only protected me as best as you could, and you never failed me. And James loves you too. I can tell. He never normally lets others come close to him” replied y/n reassuringly.   
“He took quite a liking to our Stevie as well” Bucky teased. He knew you better than anyone else, same went for Steve and he saw the way you two looked at each other even if you both denied it. You knew the tone in his voice.   
“Oh shut it” You quipped back as he guided you towards the sofa with the rest of the team on. Conveniently, the only seat left once Bucky sat down was next to Steve. He smiled politely and held a mug of hot chocolate out to you, so you smiled gratefully and plopped down next to him.   
“You got a good kid” Said Steve.  
“He likes you a lot. Thanks for taking a hit for him” you replied.   
“Anytime sweetheart, I’d take one for you too” winked Steve causing you to blush.  
“Cap’s right, that kid has got wicked aim” said Clint.   
“Learnt from the best” winked Bucky.   
“As did I” You quipped back earning a smile from the metal armed super soldier. “But seriously thank you for everything. I don’t know how we will ever repay you, plus you guys made his year tonight by letting him win” you replied sincerely.   
“For the last time, stop saying thank you. If we didn’t think you deserved it then we wouldn’t give it to you.” Said Tony.   
“Anyway, we didn’t let him win, he’s just an awesome player” said Scott sending a knowing wink your way. You smiled appreciatively.   
“I feel like this should become a weekly thing” suggested Wanda.   
“With James of course…both of them” Said Natasha, causing both her and Bucky to blush slightly. You and Steve caught each other staring at each other and couldn’t help but release a small smile at them. You two were definitely going to play on this little crush they so obviously had.   
“Like a team-bonding thing” Said Thor.   
“How lovely” quipped Loki sarcastically.   
“It will be when you’re the first one out again” you joked, making Loki blush and the whole team laugh.   
“I love this one” said Sam now that he had returned from the VA meeting. As the night drew to a close, the team were still talking amicably, but you felt yourself growing more and more tired by the second. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep against Steve’s shoulder, not that he minded though, the team sending knowing smiles. When everyone decided to head to bed, they decided it would be best to wake you so that you wouldn’t get uncomfortable. However, you were not waking up.   
“Just like she was when she was a teenager. Wouldn’t wake up for shit” laughed Bucky.   
“Well we cant leave her here” said Bruce, concerned for your comfort.   
“I’ll carry her” offered Steve, which seemed to appease the rest of the room. Once everyone had said goodnight, he gently lifted you up bridal style and cradled you gently against his chest, you snuggling further into his warmth unknowingly.   
“Don’t hurt her” said Bucky warningly as they reached the corridor that you, Steve, James and Bucky were all now sharing.   
“What?” Asked Steve feigning confusion. He couldn’t deny the happiness he felt when you snuggled closer to him.   
“I see the way you look at her. I trust you with her and James but she has had a rough life. We all know why James is here” Said Bucky. They both nodded glumly. Bucky missed your forehead and told Steve goodnight as he went to check on James. When he got into his room, he found James sat up nearly crying. “Hey buddy. Wassa’ matter?” He asked quickly rounding the bed.  
“I forgot where I was and got scared” Said James as his bottom lip quivered slightly.   
“Awe. C’mere kid” Said Bucky as he sat on the edge of the bed and James crawled into his lap. He then kissed the top of his head. “You’re here in Stark towers with the Avengers, me and mommy and Steve”   
“Oh yeah” Said James tiredly as he nuzzled into his chest. “Does Steve like my momma? Because she likes him”   
“Ohhh he does, and she does. We’ll just have to wait a while before they do anything” Said Bucky with a knowing smile.   
“But why?” Whined James.   
“Because trust me, I’ve known both your mom and Steve since she was little”   
“You’ll have to tell me about Momma when she was little another day” yawned James falling back asleep again.   
“That I will” responded Bucky as he kissed him on the forehead one final time and tucked him back into bed. When he got back into his own bedroom, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He had gotten you back with the added bonus if James. Despite you not telling him about how James was conceived, he had his suspicions. James is the same age as the anniversary of your sacrifice, and it is the kind of punishment that Hydra would be into. However, it needs to come from you. On a more positive note though, it was the first nightmare free night he had in a while.   
Meanwhile, Steve was gently tucking you into your own bed. As he reached your door he turned off the light and headed out, it not before he muttered a goodnight. “You’re safe here now. Both you and James”. His heart filled with love for the little boy. Having seen so much and experienced so much pain, Steve knew that James would bring love and joy into their lives. However, he couldn’t help but frown at the thought of how James was real. You hadn’t confirmed it, but they knew. They knew what Hydra was like and what they were capable of. With his age and the time frame from that day, they knew it was punishment for what you did. He couldn’t help feel guilty because it was his life you saved, but with the amount of love you clearly had for that boy, was it really a punishment? Despite all this however, that was the first proper sleep Steve had in five years, finally able to rest now that he had found you. You and James completed them more than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love reading your comments and always reply! See you next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from the past comes back to haunt y/n, but with the strength from Bucky and support from Steve, she plans to tackle him. The only problem is, he keeps on disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, been catching up on my other work All is not lost. (please check it out...it's another Steve/Reader ;)). Hope you enjoy!!!!!

This has hands down been the best 3 months of your life. Ever since Steve and the team found you and James, your life has only improved. Everyone always makes time for James and ensures that he feels loved, which is the most important thing for you. But they also make time for you, saying ‘good morning’ and asking how you are. No one has ever done that for you and for once it makes you feel wanted, like you have a place in this world. But the person who has helped you the most, besides Bucky, is Steve. He was always there to support you when you decided to start fully testing your powers. He then helped you get recruited by the Avengers and now he is your mentor. He knows just how much to push you, never exceeding yourself. He understands when you’re too exhausted to go hard, being a single mom is hard! But you know you’re not alone. James has really bonded with Steve and Bucky, whenever he needs help with things like homework, and you’re unable to help, he never hesitates to go to them and ask for help. It warms your heart at how much he trusts them, and you know that if anything ever happened to you then he would be looked after and most importantly, loved. Especially by Bucky! He had adopted his grandfather role and resumed his father role so quickly it was like nothing ever happened. He always knew when you needed to talk and would often entertain James for a few minutes when things got too much. But he was also pestering you about asking Steve out. He saw the way you looked at each other, and knew you both well enough to know you liked each other. He always tried to reassure you that he likes you back, but you can never believe him. You were a monster when you were a part of Hydra, killing innocent people. How could someone as honourable and good as Steve ever love you? You also have a pretty dark past. The team have figured out that James is the result of saving their lives after Tony asked who the father was, and you nearly had a meltdown. But after that incident, they haven’t asked about it anymore, and you’re grateful that they respect your privacy. The thing is, you’re scared to tell them what happened because they might blame themselves, if they hadn’t of left you behind it would never have happened! Of course, that’s not what you think but you know Bucky well enough to know that he blames himself easily, and you’re pretty sure that every other member of this team does as well. However, you have this negative feeling that at some point you’re going to have to tell them. You still have nightmares of how it happened and you know they can hear you, especially Steve and Bucky because they have super-Soldier hearing. But the thing that affects you the most, is that James knows about the nightmares. Before you came to the tower, you would sleep all day whilst he was at school, and your neighbour would take care of him when you went to work in the evening, but now you sleep at the same time. No child should ever have to see their parents like that, and it only ever made you feel even worse. The stress of it all was getting to you, and Bucky knew that. 

Despite never asking you how James came to be a thing, he couldn’t deny the overwhelming urge to know. But he would never ask or pressure you into telling him, because he knows that the likely answer is painful. Both he and Steve hear you’re nightmares, your whimpered cries of “please stop. Please. No, I don’t want to.” They haunt them and fill them with guilt at knowing that this happened because they left you behind. The bags under y/n’s eyes were getting bigger and darker everyday, and with her Avenger training intensifying, Buck knew that he had to get through to you. After practically raising you since you were 12, he knows that no matter what the problem is, as soon as you talk about it you feel better. That’s why today after training with Steve he was going to take you to his room. He would then make you feel comfortable and start with the same line that he always did.  
“What’s goin’ on doll?” He saw the conflict cross your red, sweaty face but he wasn’t about to back down. He was going to find out what was really going on in that head of yours.   
“Nothing” she replied but the pain in her voice said otherwise. He grabbed your hand and crouched down in front of you where you were sat at the edge of his bed.  
“You know that you can tell me anythin’. No matter what I am always going to be here for you, nothin’ will change that. You can tell me everything and anything and I will listen. You’re problems are my problems and that’s how it will always work doll. You might not be half my DNA but you’re my daughter in everythin’ else.” His words were laced with honesty and love, and it made the tears that were threatening to fall, spill over. He pulled you into his chest and struggled to hold back his own tears as your cries enveloped him. The pain in them hurt him more than he cared to admit. He felt liked he had failed you. Once you had calmed down, he gave you a gentle smile of encouragement and waited patiently for you to start. 

Truth be told, you were grateful that Bucky could understand your feelings. You needed to get this off your chest, you’ve been struggling with this for 5 years and you truly don’t think you could carry on. So, you took a deep breath, gathering all the mental strength you had left.  
“I love James more than I’ve ever loved anything in this world. For so long he’s been the only thing I’ve lived for. All of the guilt for what I did back in Hydra would definitely have tipped me over the edge by now.” That last admission upset him deeply, because now that you were back in his life, he couldn’t imagine it without you in it. “I don’t blame any of you for what happened that day, it was my decision to help you and I wouldn’t ever change that if I had the opportunity. Besides, I wouldn’t have James if I didn’t and if there’s one thing I don’t regret in life, it’s him.” You said, knowing that what you were going to say next was going to be the worst of it. Bucky knew this too, and he placed his flesh hand, warm and comforting, on your leg, rubbing soothing circles.   
“What happened when we went sweetheart? What did they do to you?” He coaxed gently.   
“I didn’t want to do it. They heard me say…say no, but they just carried on. I ha…hated it, every minute, but…but I couldn’t do anything. I was too weak. Weak, weak, weak” You chanted over and over again, beginning a new round of sobbing.  
“No. No, you don’t get to say that about yourself. You are the strongest person I know, not having anyone to turn to for 5 years, yet you still raised James to be a gentleman. You haven’t lost sight of the good, and you just gathered enough courage to tell me that. What they did is entirely their fault. Hydra raped you. No means no and it will never, ever mean yes. But I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. Me, Steve, and everyone else will protect you and James at all costs. We’d lay down our lives for you over and over again for what you did for us. I love you and James more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Even Stevie and my sister Rebecca. You remember me telling you about her?” He trailed off, successfully cheering you up with another childhood memory. That was the thing about Bucky, he is your dad no matter what.   
“Please don’t tell anyone else” you begged, knowing that he understood why you wanted James’ conception to remain a secret.   
“Doll, I swear, I would never tell another soul about your secrets. Only when you’re ready” he comforted. He then wrapped you in a bone crushing hug, until you were distracted by a quick knock on the door. You opened it to see James with Steve stood behind him, hands in his pockets wearing a cute but sheepish smile. “What can I do for you young sir?” Asked Bucky, crouching down to his height and ruffling his hair, making him laugh.  
“Steve and I wondered if you wanted to come to lunch with us?”  
“You bet I would. How bout you darlin?” Asked Bucky looking up at you with mischief in his eyes. Whenever Steve, James and Bucky were together, sometimes with the addition of Sam, trouble was never far behind.  
“Sam is coming as well” Said Steve.   
“What are the pigeons busy today or somethin ?” Asked Bucky sarcastically. You glared at him with your angry mom stare, making him gulp lightly, but turned back to James wearing your sweet mommy smile.   
“Give me half an hour to change and I’ll be there. Can you do me a favour though?” James nodded his head eagerly. “Go and ask Natasha if she wants to come with us, when you four are together you always get into some sort of trouble and I’m going to need her help to rein you in” you said with a wink. He smiled back brightly and raced off down the hall. When you looked at Steve you saw him smirking at Bucky. You had your suspicions as to why, and when you looked at Bucky you knew why. He had the biggest crush on Natasha, worse than yours with Steve. Leaning over and placing a hand on his shoulder, you whispered “you keep telling me to ask out Steve, but you’re just as smitten with the widow.” You then pulled away, smirked and headed off to your own room. Ohhhh….this lunch was going to be wayyyyy too much fun.

About 30 minutes later, Natasha had agreed to come out with you, not that she needed much convincing when it was James asking, or that Bucky was going to be there. You were freshly showered, and feeling good about yourself, you don’t mind your mom body, but when you’re trying to impress a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed super soldier, you couldn’t help but pay extra attention to certain areas. You walked into the living area and couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across your delicate features. James was perched upon Steve’s shoulders and the man himself was running round the room from Sam and Bucky.   
“I’m gonna catch ya” teased Bucky making James squeal and giggle.   
“Nah…I’m gonna catch him first” said Sam.  
“Lay a single finger on that boy and you’ll face the wrath of the widow” Said Natasha, coming in behind you.   
“And his mother” you added as you came closer. It was times likes this when you knew you had made the right choice by coming with Steve that day. You no longer had to work as a private hitman, scrimping and saving every last penny you owned to make sure that James had a roof over his head and food on his plate everyday. Tony was very generous to the both of you, giving you large rooms and allowing you to sit with the others and have 3 meals a day all free of charge. He says it’s because of the sacrifice you made 5 years ago, but you have your suspicions that it’s more to do with the fact that James is a little nerd like Tony and has been spending quite a bit of time with him down in the lab. He says that it’s harmless company, but you know that James has secretly wormed his way into the superhero’s heart, much like he has with everyone else.   
“Momma can we go now? I’m hungryyyyyyy” whined James, sticking his lower lip out to pout, all while he was still on Steve’s shoulders.   
“Yeah mommmm, we’re hungry” Said Bucky, copying James, moving to stand next to Steve.  
“Pwetty pweaseeee” teased Sam, faking puppy dog eyes as he stood next to Steve on his other side. You looked at all 4 of them, the men stood in a row and James in the middle on Steve’s shoulders.   
“How are you planning on begging?” You asked Steve, pretending to be bothered by it, but secretly you didn’t mind. Anything that Steve did made your heart lurch and race at 100 mph.   
“With a cherry on top” he teased, then smiled cutely.   
“See what I have to put up with?” You complained to Natasha, but there was a grin still on your face.   
“How on earth do you manage it, cmon boys” she said, linking her arm through yours and guiding you out of their tower, leaving the others to trail behind excitedly.   
“Would you believe that there’s 3 fully grown men here, two are nearly 100 years old, and yet, still, James acts more mature” you mocked, earning a raised eyebrow from Steve, his signature look. “I’m kidding!” You said throwing your hands up in the air.  
“Good. Would hate to do somethin’ you don’t like doll” Steve quipped back.  
“And what would that be?” You quipped back.   
“Do you really wanna find out?” He said suggestively, raising his eyebrow again.  
“Oi you two, lets keep it PG yeah…there’s a 5 year old over here and grandpa doesn’t really wanna hear his bestie flirtin with his kid” teased Sam. Both you and Steve flushed bright red at this.   
Bucky, Sam and James sat in the front, with Bucky driving and James on Sam’s lap. This meant that you, Natasha and Steve all had to squeeze into the back. Of course, Natasha took the window seat, meaning regardless you had to sit next to Steve. You didn’t mind of course, but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. That’s why you took the middle seat, as this 200+lb man couldn’t squeeze that tight. The blush that was still on your cheeks and neck wasn’t going away, and Steve was very much the same. Natasha was still snickering but you managed to shut her up.   
“We weren’t flirting” you mumbled under your breath.  
“And I’m not Natasha Romanoff” she replied.   
“Knowing you, you’re probably not, but let’s not go there” You quipped back, earning a laugh from everyone at your sarcasm.  
“Just saying girl…shoot your shot” she said loud enough for everyone to hear. You and Steve blushed even more than you thought possible, whilst Sam and Bucky roared with laughter, James just joining in because he thought it was the cool thing to do. After all, they do say ‘monkey see, monkey do’.   
“Well in that case, you should shoot your shot with the walking magnet” you teased, referring to her very obvious crush on Bucky, who definitely reciprocated these feelings.  
“Shut up” she hissed, but there was no malice in her tone.  
“Only if you do” you offered.  
“Deal” she replied back, offering a hand shake of approval.  
“Pleasure doing business with you” you teased, then added “mom”. You felt Steve chuckle from beside you because you were so close and he was the only one that heard. But this set her off again, meaning she was repeatedly hitting you. It wasn’t hard, but you weren’t about to sit through this the entire way. “Okay, Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” You laughed, getting her to stop. Eventually, you both calmed down, but you couldn’t help but reciprocate the high five that Steve offered you on the sly. You both smirked at each other, enjoying the opportunity to tease your best friends about their crushes, despite your own. The rest of the car journey was pretty smooth, with James offering random conversations about random things, but the four of you revelling in his innocence. As a force of habit, you couldn’t help but check the rear view mirror every few minutes, to make sure that no one was following you. Usually, the car behind changed at every intersection or so, but not this one. It had been following you right from the tower.   
“Everything okay?” Asked Natasha, sensing your unease.   
“Yeah…yeah it’s fine” you muttered, still unable to draw your eyes away from the car. The way the sun shone meant that you couldn’t see the drivers face. However, if they really were following you, then surely they’d know to follow a few cars behind to be less noticeable. Your biggest fear was that if they were following you then they would try to get to James. You reminded yourself that you were with four other grown adults, spies, super soldiers and assassins that would protect and lay down their lives for James. You didn’t have to protect him on your own. It followed you all the way into the town, but when Bucky parked, the car was no where to be seen. You breathed a sigh of relief, realising that it was just your paranoia playing tricks on you. Steve offered you a raised eyebrow at that as you stepped out of the car, but you just shook your head as you gracefully took his outstretched hand to help you out. The car park was a little bit away from the restaurant so you had to walk there, and James insisted on being sat on Steve’s shoulders. You tried to coax him down, Sam, Natasha and Bucky offering their shoulders to give Steve’s a rest, but he reassured everyone that he didn’t mind.   
“He’s loving this. Steve hasn’t really had anyone show him love like James does in a long while. He has Bucky…and Sam and I do our best, but a love from a child is different” Said Natasha quietly, as the men led the way.   
“That’s a shame, he’s such a sweet guy. I’m glad James has him, has all of you. I don’t know what I’d…” but you were cut off when you swore you saw someone from your past. You stopped dead in your tracks and stared at the corner where he was.   
“Y/n?” Natasha questioned worriedly, gaining the attention of the others as they turned around. You were unblinking, unmoving. Had you definitely seen him?  
“Momma?” Asked James in a weak voice. He didn’t like seeing you scared because you were the strongest person he knew, and if you were scared then he definitely should be. He began to whimper when the thoughts from your mind infiltrated his. However, his cries gained your attention and made you look away to the little boy who was now in Bucky’s arms with his head on his shoulder. His muffled cries broke your heart and you raced towards him, gathering him in your own arms and rocking him back and forth, soothing him like you would when he was a baby. It always worked.   
“Baby, what’s the matter?” You cooed.  
“You’re scared momma…and if you’re scared then that means I should be too, because you’re the bravest person ever”. His words melted your heart, but they broke it at the same time. He felt like he should be scared because of you.   
“Did you read my mind baby?” He nodded his head slightly. “Well if you went deep enough then you would know that I wasn’t really scared. I was thinking of you, and that always makes me feel brave” you said, offering a comforting, motherly smile. That seemed to stop his cries.   
“Anyway, the only reason you should be scared is if we don’t get a seat” said Sam tickling James’ sides making him laugh.   
“Yeahhh…..I’m starvinnnnnn” Said Bucky dramatically. You flashed them appreciative smiles, grateful that they cheered him up. “Hop on kid, lets race the bird” said Bucky. You helped James climb on Bucky’s back and watched as two grown men raced each other down the street. Of course Bucky won, but what could be expected when it was against a super soldier. Already, they were arguing, so Natasha raced off to stop them. You turned back to where you swore you saw him, but there was nothing there.   
“You sure you’re okay doll?” Asked Steve, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. You turned to face him, and nodded your head, but he wasn’t convinced. In a plea to make you feel better, he guided you away from your current spot in the street, worried about what may have caused you to stop so abruptly. “Cmon…lets gets back to them four. God only knows how long Nat can put up with their bickering” he joked, cheering you up instantly.   
“How’d you out up with it?” You teased, genuinely curious at the same time. For the past three months that you’d been here, it was all you ever saw Bucky and Sam do.   
“They’re my best friends. I’d be lost without them, truth be told. And as much as they won’t admit it, I have a feeling that they mean a lot to each other too.” You nodded your head in agreement. “Nat’s great as well, just a friend though, but I have a feeling that Buck’s got his eyes on the prize” he teased. You burrowed your eyebrows in confusion when he mentioned the friends part, why he had to justify that to you, you didn’t know, but smiled at the reference.   
“Thank god I’m not the only one who noticed. The tension is so thick you could cut it with one of Natasha’s knives” you joked, earning a chuckle.   
“You’d be blind not to notice it doll.” He said, but you could tell there was more he wanted to say. “Are you sure that everything’s okay?”  
“Yeah…positive” you said, leaving it at that as you met up with the others and piled into the booth by the window. Sam, Steve and James sat on one side (as per James’ request ), and you, Bucky and Natasha were on the other side. You made sure to put them together, making them squish into the corner, and spent the first five minutes snickering quietly at their awkwardness with Steve and Sam. Around 20 minutes later everyone had ordered their meals, and were all patiently listening to a cute, made up story by James. It could’ve been the way the light shone, but you swore you saw a figure outside of the window through the corner of your eye. You turned your head quickly to look, and it was him. Brock Rumlow. The father of your child, and he knew it. He smirked at you, sending a shiver down your spine. Both Bucky and Steve noticed this, Natasha and Sam too engrossed in James and his story.   
“Doll, wassa’ matter?” Bucky asked, concern laced in his voice. This caught the attention of the others.   
“You keep seeing somethin’ and it’s spookin’ you. Tell us and we can help” offered Steve gently. You shook your head. They couldn’t know. And even if you wanted to tell them, James was here at the table and you didn’t want him knowing anything.   
“Thought I saw a spider on the window that’s all” you faked. You knew that Bucky and Steve didn’t buy it, but you didn’t want to worry James again.   
“Finally” said Sam, as the waitress brought over your food. You were grateful for the distraction, but your appetite had vanished now that he knew you were here with James.   
“Cmon doll, eat summit’” coaxed Bucky. By the time everyone had finished their meals, you’d had a total of three mouthfuls. You were so distracted that Sam and Steve had to help James cut up his food. They all sensed that you were uncomfortable, and regardless if you would tell them why, they were prepared to leave for you.   
“I have some mission reports to finish today, should we head back now?” Steve offered.   
“Yeah…yeah that sounds good” you agreed, following everyone as they stood up. But just before you left the diner, an idea popped into your head. Brock wasn’t 100% certain that James was your child. “Natasha, Bucky” you called. They both turned around to face you. “Can you do me a favour?”   
“Sure” replied Natasha eagerly.  
“Anythin’ doll” Bucky replied readily.  
“Pretend to be James’ parents. I’ll explain later, but please…I really need you to do this for me” you practically begged. The look of shock on both of their faces would have been comical if the situation wasn’t so serious. Understanding that you weren’t asking this lightly, they agreed. You couldn’t lie, they worked well together as a team. Bucky put James on his shoulders, and Natasha played with his feet whilst clinging on to Bucky’s arm, his left one.   
“Doll…what about the other…” he trailed awkwardly.  
“An arm is an arm. I don’t care which one I’m clinging to, as long as it’s yours” she admitted. They both then blushed when they realised what she had said.   
“Any reason why they’re bein’ the cute couple?” Asked Sam, with a mischievous glint in his eye. But when he saw the look of fear and panic on your face as your eyes frantically darted around, he realised that maybe this wasn’t the time for joking. He placed his arm around you and pulled you into his side protectively, like a big brother almost. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong? Or do we wait till we’re back at the tower?” He asked quietly.  
“Wait” was all you could mumble out. There he was. On the corner, grinning at you. He looked at Bucky, James and Natasha then back to you. He cocked his head, and you knew that he didn’t buy it. He knows that James is yours, and therefore his. You whimpered out loud, so loud that all 4 of them heard. Thankfully, Natasha and Bucky carried on so that James didn’t suspect anything else. However, Steve and Sam had no reason to ignore it.   
“Cmon Doll, we’re nearly at the car now” Said Steve reassuringly, placing a warm, comforting hand on your lower back. Both his touch and his voice grounded you in an indescribable way, reminding you where you were. And in that moment, you knew that he wouldn’t let anything happen to you or James. You wouldn’t have been able to walk back to the car if Sam wasn’t supporting you. You felt bad because he practically carried you back, but your legs didn’t seem to work, you whole body and mind frozen in fear because he had found you. Thankfully, Natasha sat in the front with James on her lap, distracting him the entire way home so that he didn’t focus on you, as Bucky drove. It sounded really horrible, but right now, you just couldn’t face James and his questions. Sam and Steve sat you in the middle, each holding one of your hands comfortingly. Sam squeezed it every now and then to bring you back to the moment, whereas Steve rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of your hand. As soon as Bucky pulled the car into a stop, Natasha and Sam raced out with James back into the tower, so that you could finally let it all out, with the comfort of Steve and Bucky.   
“Why…why is he…he her….here now” you sobbed as Steve pulled your head onto his shoulder. He unclipped your seatbelt and guided you into his lap. Bucky climbed out of the front and came round to the back. As soon as you felt him sit next to you and Steve, you launched yourself into his lap. You were grateful for Steve, but you would always crave Bucky’s fatherly love and touch.   
“How do you know him?” Bucky asked gently. You couldn’t answer. Not in front of Steve. But it seems that Steve understood this.  
“I’m gonna go up…check on Nat. You know what Sam and James are like when they’re together” he joked trying to lighten the mood. He then turned serious. “I’m always here for you doll. You don’t ever have to tell me anythin’ sweetheart, but just know that I will listen. I won’t judge, and I won’t stop being your friend.” He then kissed your temple sweetly and headed back into the tower.   
“You know that everybody here loves you so much. And believe me when I say, they will protect you, and James, at all costs. Not one of us will let anyone harm either of you. Steve likes you, a lot. Trust me, and because I know that, I know that he’ll protect you and James with his life. And so will I, i’ve lost you once and trust me when I say that I can’t lose you again, not now you’ve given me James to love as well” that made you smile, and when he mentioned Steve you felt your heart flutter in excitement. Maybe he did like you? He was really sweet when he left, and before Bucky could comfort you. And he has been there for you the whole time. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on? Who did you see darlin’? What did he do to you?” Right now, in this moment, you’re certain that there’s no one you trust more than Bucky. That’s why, you know you can tell him. You can tell him anything.   
“I saw a man. A man that took away my happiness. He gave me James, but took away my voice. For five years I’ve managed to hide from him. And now, he’s found me. And James.” The struggle to keep your voice even and the tears at bay was momentous, but you managed. With Bucky by your side, giving you as much strength as you needed, you felt safe and strong.   
“Who is he?” Bucky asked in a soft but commanding voice. To ensure that you and James remained safe, he needed to know who he was protecting you from.   
“Brock Rumlow.” You felt his metal arm twitch beneath you, but luckily he managed to keep calm, knowing that right now you needed rational Bucky.   
“Maybe it’s time you stop hiding from him. He likes chasing you down, making you feel weak, so now is the time to show him that you’ve changed. You older, more mature, a mother now. You’re so strong to have continued for these last 5 years. And you have us. Me, Steve, Sam, Natasha and everyone else” he reassured.  
“What if he gets to James?” You asked in fear and concern. You couldn’t let anything happen to your baby.   
“That will never happen doll. We would never let that happen, and maybe you don’t realise it, but you’re stronger than you look and I know you’d rather take 1000 bullets for that boy, than let him get hurt.”  
His words melted your heart and filled you with strength that you had missed.   
“He won’t hurt me again” you said trying to reassure yourself with this new found strength.   
“Damn right he won’t baby girl” he soothed tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.   
“Thank you. I love you so much” you replied.   
“Not as much as I love you. I will always be there for you. You’re basically my daughter now”  
“And you’re my dad. Race you to the common area” you teased with a smirk.   
“Game on” he smirked back, purposely giving you a head start when he pretended to get stuck in the car. You would always be his baby girl, he might not have raised you until you were 12, but he was the reason why you were as good and confident as you are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed everybody! I will be updating this series every Friday, along with my other series All is not lost. kudos and comments are appreciated as always!!! :)


End file.
